Lo que oculta el disfraz
by emichibi-chan
Summary: Ese era el peor día en la vida de Marinett, había visto como su amor platico desde hacia años se besaba con su peor enemiga. Algo dentro de ella se rompió ¿podrá un lindo minino curar su corazón roto? two shot (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente aquí mi primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug. Será un one-shot, dependiendo de los comentarios subiré un segundo cap. Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a su creador Thomas Astruc, solo la historia es mía. ¡Espero que les guste!

Lo que oculta el disfraz

"Clak"

Ese fue el sonido de otro pobre lápiz rompiéndose bajo la fuerte presión que lo dedos de Marinette ejercían sobre él.

"Ese era el quinto"

-Marinette- susurro Alya alejando los pocos lapiceros restantes que aún permanecían intactos de las manos de su amiga -solo ve y enfréntala-.

-No seas ridícula- dijo Marinette buscando a tientas otro lápiz para descargar su frustración -¿dónde están mis lápices Alya?

-¡Destrozados a un lado de nuestra mesa!- medio grito en un susurro Alya apuntando al montoncito de lápices masacrados que se desperdigaban en el piso del salón -y si te refieres a los pocos que siguen con vida están a salvo en mi bolso- dijo mientras acariciaba su bolso con fingida ternura -ya, ya shuuu, esa asesina de lápices no los hará sufrir más-.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risita, su amiga tenía razón, se suponía que esos lápices eran para todo el curso pero con el ritmo que llevaba seguro no le durarían ni para la próxima clase ¡pero algo tenía que hacer para descargar su ira! Cloe su enemiga declarada desde tiempos inmemorables estaba restregándose como perra con sarna contra nadie más que Adrien, su amor platónico desde hacía tres años ¡pero claro! ¿Quién más si no él? A pesar de que Marinette creyó estar acostumbrada a las insistentes insinuaciones de la rubia hacia su amor platico ese día estaba más insoportable que de costumbre ¡no se le despegaba ni un segundo! parecía una sanguijuela succionando todo de su víctima, ni siquiera se había colocado en su puesto habitual junto a Sabrina, en esta ocasión opto por prácticamente arrojar a Nino de su puesto para poder estar al lado de su objetivo.

-¡Marinette!- volvió a medio susurrar medio gritar Alya.

Con un sobresalto la peli azul aflojo sus manos que sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en puños y estaban arrugando su cuaderno.

-Lo siento- susurro Marinette ocultando sus manos debajo de la mesa para no destrozar nada más.

-Está bien- dijo Alya observando con un poco de lastima a su amiga -Marinette lo digo enserio, deberías ir allá y decirle a esa zorra que deje de meterle mano a lo que es tuyo.-

-¡Él no es mío!- chillo un poco demasiado alto Marinette ganándose algunas miradas por parte de la clase, una seria de advertencia por parte de la profesora y otra burlona por parte de Cloe ¡era como si ella supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la peli azul! ¡AGH! la detestaba tanto... -Disculpe profesora- susurro Marinette con las mejillas rojas -Él no es mío- repitió esta vez mucho más bajito, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

-Pero como te gustaría que lo fuera- le reprocho su amiga la cual solo recibió silencio por parte de Marinette que había enterrado su cabeza entre sus brazos, quizás para no seguir observado esa repugnante escena -Marinette, ya van tres años- continuó Alya en un tono mucho más dulce -este es nuestro último año... tu ultima oportunidad-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? solo pienso en eso Alya- dijo Marinette con la voz amortiguada por sus brazos -¡es en todo lo que pienso! solo me queda un año para estar con el... pero no puedo decírselo, no puedo- dijo la peli azul en un tono lastimero -¡tú sabes que lo intente! incluso le hice una carta, lo invite a salir por teléfono…

-Eso no cuenta- dijo la castaña rodando sus ojos -primero- dijo levantando su dedo índice -esa carta ni siquiera la firmaste por lo que solo es otra carta de amor de otra fan loca- eso era cierto -y segundo- dijo levantando su dedo medio -ese mensaje de voz para una salida que termino en confesión nunca llego a sus oídos ya que dios sabrá como lograste borrar el mensaje-.

Todo eso era verdad, aún recuerda cuando tuvo que transformarse e Ladybug para secuestrar el teléfono de Adrien y borrar ese estúpido mensaje. Eso había estado cerca.

-Lo he intentado otras veces- insisto la peli azul.

-¡Pero nunca termina en nada!- dijo Alya con desesperación.

Eso también era cierto. Marinette entendía la frustración de su amiga, año tras año ella le habla de Adrien, nunca hubo nadie más para los ojos de Marinette que él, Alya siempre la escuchaba pacientemente, le aconsejaba y en ocasiones hasta era utilizada como pañuelo por la peli azul cuando otro de sus sueños con el rubio era destrozado, pero sencillamente no podía, mucho esfuerzo había hacho para dejar de tartamudear delante del rubio, la simple idea de confesarse le causaba escalofríos y ocasionaba que sudara frio. En las pocas ocasiones en las que encontró el valor para hacer algo respeto a sus sentimientos sus planes siempre acababan en desastre, como si el destino no quisiera que el supiera lo que ella sentía. Aunque luego de recibir los aretes su suerte haya tomado un giro de 180º estos no parecían tener el mismo efecto en su vida amorosa.

-Como sea- dijo Marinette colocando su mandíbula en su puño y volviendo a centrar su mirada en los dos rubios. No le apetecía seguir deprimiéndose por culpa de su cobardía -¿no te parece que Cloe está más... pegajosa de lo normal?- pregunto Marinette.

-Seguro es por el baile de disfraces de esta noche- dijo Alya en un suspiro sabiendo que no conseguiría nada insistiéndole a su amiga con el tema de la confesión -por mas arrastrada que sea esa tipeja no quiere renunciar a su orgullo invitándolo al baile por lo que está pegada como una lapa esperando una invitación que nunca llegara- continuo la castaña observando también a la pareja. Solo escuchar los *Adrien-cher* de Cloe le daban nauseas (*N/A: Adrien-cher se traduciría en español como Adrien-cariño*). Alya tuvo que contener una carcajada al observar la cara de malestar que tenía el pobre de Adrien, era su culpa por ser un caballero y no mandar a cultivar calabazas a esa bruja.

-¡El baile de disfraces!- exclamo Marinette sorprendida sobresaltando a Alya -lo había olvidado por completo- se lamentó Marinette enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No es posible que no lo recordaras- dijo la castaña con estupefacción -hay carteles por todo el instituto ¡hablamos sobre eso toda la semana!- no podía creer que Marinette se hubiera olvidado del evento que la tenía tan entusiasmada.

¿Cómo es que no lo recordó? las pancartas estaban pegadas hasta dentro del salón de clases.

"¡Marinette idiota!"

Se regañó a sí misma la peli azul mientras soltaba un gruñido de frustración, aunque no era totalmente su culpa, estos últimos días Paris parecía no poder cuidarse sola ni dos segundos, en cada esquina había una persona akumatizada y Chat Noir y ella eran los únicos capaces de mantenerla a salvo, además sus padres se habían ido de viaje por su aniversario y ella quedo encargada de la panadería, el trabajo de un panadero es más difícil de lo que Marinette hubiera pensado, todo aquello sin contar en todas las tareas domésticas y escolares que debía realizar diariamente. Ni con toda la suerte del mundo una sola persona podía hacer todo eso sin quebrace.

-¡Alya!- lloriqueo la peli azul abalanzándose hacia su amiga y enterrando el rostro en su pecho -soy una imbécil, en verdad me olvide del baile- siguió lloriqueando la peli azul -tienes que ayudarme-

-Ay Marinette- suspiro Alya tomando el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos y pellizcándole las mejillas -como siempre vives en un planeta muy lejano a este- la peli azul le hiso unos ojos de cachorro verdaderamente adorables. Alya soltó una risita -sabes que si pudiera te Ayudaría pero hoy tengo trabajo hasta tarde, apenas si tendré tiempo de alistarme para el baile- Marinette hizo un puchero para luego volver a su lúgubre posición con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos. En definitiva hoy no era su día.

-¿Nino también?- pregunto la peli azul con los ánimos por el piso. Su mejor amiga y su novio desde hace dos años Nino trabajaban juntos en una tienda de electrónicos algo lejos del instituto.

-Ujum- asintió Alya.

Marinette sentía la depresión consumiéndola ¡estaba tan emocionada por la fiesta! y su disfraz estaba a medio terminar, no había forma de completarlo para esa noche.

-Vamos Marinette- dijo Alya tocándole consoladoramente la espalda -eres la diseñadora más talentosa que conozco, estoy segura de que tendrás un fabuloso disfraz a tiempo- le aseguro la castaña.

Bueno era cierto que Marinette tenía bastante destreza para la costura, quizás... si se apresuraba... ¡sip! ¡Ella era Marinette Dupain-Cheng! ¡La prodigiosa Ladybug! derrotaba a villanos como si fuera deporte, un pequeño disfraz no podría con ella.

-¡Tienes razón Alya!- las palabras de su amiga habían inspirado bastante a la peli azul -apenas termine la clase voy a...- Marinette se quedó muda al observar el salón vacío ¿a dónde demonios se fue todo el mundo?

-La campana sonó hace diez minutos- dijo Alya con tranquilidad parándose de su puesto.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¡Estamos perdiendo valiosísimo tiempo!- casi grito Marinette colocándose en pie de un salto.

La peli azul tomo el brazo de Alya y casi lo desprende de la fuerza que utilizo para llevarse casi arrastras a su amiga.

-¡Auch! más despacio, me estas dislocando el hombro- se quejó Alya. Ya se encontraban en la salida del instituto junto con los demás estudiantes. Estaba a punto de zamparle un buen zape a la peli azul para que la soltara cuando esta se detuvo de golpe, casi ocasionando que Alya chocara con ella.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre? creí que tenías prisa- Marinette tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte como si allí se encontraran las respuestas del universo -tierra llamando a Marinette ¿hola?- Alya paso una mano por el rostro de Marinette repetidamente buscando señales de vida por parte de su amiga, pero esta permanecía inmóvil, las castaña estaba considerando seriamente pedir ayuda médica.

-Una cita- susurro Marinette tan bajito que no llego a oídos de su compañera.

-¿Ah?-

-¡Me olvide de buscar una cita!- exclamo alarmada Marinette. Estaba acostumbrada a asistir a ese tipo de eventos con su amiga, pero en esta ocasión ella haría con su novio por lo que se propuso a si misma encontrar un acompañante para la noche del baile, otra cosa de la que se olvidó totalmente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Alya restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano -iremos juntas como cada año... pero con Nino.

-¡No puedo ir con ustedes Alya! ¡Seré la tercera rueda!-

-si, en nuestro triciclo buena onda-

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por las ocurrencias de su amiga, definitivamente Alya era la mejor amiga que una chica/súper heroína pudiera tener.

-Gracias Alya- dijo finalmente Marinette sintiéndose culpable, si solo hubiera encontrado una pareja no hubiera sido una metiche en la pareja -en verdad lo siento- se disculpó Marinette.

-No seas tonta, a Nino le caes fenomenal- a pesar de decir esto Marietta seguía con la cabeza gacha jugando una de las colitas de su cabello, las cuales con el paso de los años se habían alargado bastante, actualmente sus dos colitas le llegaban hasta la cintura -nena si de verdad quieres una pareja creo que sabes cuál es la opción mas obvia- dijo Alya con picardía mirando por encima del hombro de a peli azul.

A Marinette no le hiso falta voltear para saber a quién se refería su amiga ¿quién más podría ser? es como si pudiera sentir su presencia kilómetros a la distancia. De repente un arrebato de valentía se apodero de Marinette, de esos que son tan extraños y escasos que hay que saber aprovecharlos ¿porque no? no es como si fuera a confesarse, era solo un baile, una reunión social, en ningún contrato estaba escrito de dos amigos no pudieran ir juntos a un baile de disfraces, estaba decidida ¡lo haría! ¡Invitaría a Adrien al baile! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que la rechazara? estaba preparada para eso... bueno más o menos...

-Lo hare- dijo Marinette con aparente tranquilidad observando las uñas de su mano derecha -invitare a Adrien- dijo como si nada sin apartar la mirada de sus cutículas. Eso era extraño, no había obtenido una exclamación de sorpresa ni un comentario alentador, no se escuchaba nada, de hecho, es como si todo el mundo estuviera en silencio, con algo de temor Marinette subió la mirada hasta el rostro de Alya, para su sorpresa no la observaba a ella, la castaña tenía la mirada clavada en un punto detrás de Marinette, incluso su mandíbula había caído abierta en un estado total de shock ¿que estaba ocurriendo? Marinette trato de darse la vuelta pero los brazos de su amiga, que estaban ejerciendo una presión inusualmente fuerte sobre sus hombros, le impidieron voltearse.-Alya ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto la peli azul mas no obtuvo respuesta -¡Alya! ¡Dime que está pasando!- harta de no estar enterada de la situación aparto las manos de la morena de un fuerte tirón y se dio la vuelta para observar la escena.

-¡Marinette! ¡No!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, esa imagen quedaría por siempre grabado a fuego en la memoria de Marinette, sin tan solo hubiera obedecido a su amiga no hubiera tenido que experimentar esa terrible sensación. Más adelante de ellas estaba Cloe con su cuerpo pegado al de Adrien compartiendo un largo beso. Marinette pudo sentir como su corazón era exprimido de una manera fulminante, sentía un dolor tan crudo, tan mortífero, luchaba para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, sus piernas temblaban, pudo sentir como su vista se nublaba debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, como si fuera un sueño muy lejano pudo sentir una manos zarandeándola y una voz femenina repitiendo su nombre pero no podía apartar la mirada, era como si estuviera en un horrible trance y no pudiera romper la conexión. Como si toda esa tortura no fuera suficiente en un instante los ojos de Adrien encontraron los de ella, verde y azul chocaron, Marinette no pudo interpretar la mirada que le devolvían esos ojos verdes que ella tanto adoraba, es como si su propio dolor se reflejara en ellos, pero eso es ridículo, Adrien no tenía razones para sufrir, de hecho se notaba que se lo estaba pasando a lo grande. No queriendo ser más humillada aun por la persona de la que estaba enamorada Marinette se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a su casa, se escuchó a si misma murmurar un "hablamos luego Alya" pero en esos momentos estaba en modo automático, como si tan solo fuera una cascara vacía. Detrás de ella escucho como alguien repetía su nombre continuamente junto con Alya, la voz era masculina, pero Marinette no volvió a mirar atrás.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte Marinette?- repitió Tikki en tono lastimero.

Marinette no quería preocupar a nadie y mucho menos a la pequeña y dulce Tikki pero era inevitable. Tan pronto como llego a su casa corrió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas, le daba gracias a todo lo divino por permitir que sus padres aun no estuvieran en casa, no tenía el humor ni las fuerzas para dar explicaciones. Aún tenía el recuerdo fresco en su memoria, tan hiriente como el filo de un cuchillo. Lo peor de esa situación es que todo era su culpa, sin tan hubiera podido decirle a Adrien lo que sentía quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez... ¡BAHG! ¿a quién quería engañar? nunca había sido competencia para Cloe, aunque Marinette la consideraba un ser despreciable a lo mejor Adrien apreciaba otros atributos de la chica que se habían desarrollado con el pasar de los años: su esbelta figura, sus largas piernas, su pequeña cintura, sus pechos copa D (operados por supuesto), su cara de muñeca y su bronceada tess, todo aquello sin contar su gran fortuna y su prestigioso puesto en la sociedad como hija del alcalde, para Marinette era imposible competir con todo aquello, bueno ella era Ladybug pero no podía compartir aquella información con Adrien ¿en verdad hubiera cambiado algo el hecho de que ella hubiera confesado antes sus sentimientos? ¿Qué significado tendría aquella mirada que parecía tan cargada de sufrimiento que Adrien le mostro antes de partir a su casa? ¿Se lo habría imaginado?...

-¡AHHH!- grito Marinette molesta, confundida y por sobre todo triste golpeando una de sus almohadas con su puño.

-Marinette...- Tikki dejo su frase sin terminar mientras observaba preocupada por la ventana, luego volvió a girar su carita en dirección a la peli azul con el ceño fruncido, Marinette conocía muy bien esa mirada.

-¿Que ocurre Tikki?- pregunto de todas formas Marinette aunque ya era conocedora de la respuesta. Tikki la observo dudativa no sabiendo si sería correcto dejar que Marinette saliera en esas condiciones. -dime Tikki- insistió la peli azul, su voz se escuchaba rasposa y quebrada después de esas horas de llantos y gritos de frustración.

-Hay un nuevo akuma- dijo Tikki al final.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Marinette observando por la ventana. Generalmente eran las explosiones y los destrozos los que les informaban a Marinette que era hora de entrar en acción, sin embargo Paris se veía bastante pacifica en la luz de la tarde.

-Totalmente- aseguro Tikki moviendo su cabecita de manera afirmativa -puedo sentirlo- dijo para que luego su cuerpo fuera atacado por un escalofrió.

Como Tikki lo predijo exactamente cinco segundos después Marinette observó un auto volar por culpa de una fuerte explosión muy cerca de la torre Eiffel. ¿Era enserio? esa misma mañana había tenido que salir a enfrentarse con una mujer loca que olía a pez muerto y disparaba algo muy pegajoso parecido a vomito de gato, por ese mismo motivo había llegado tarde al primer periodo y ahora había otra persona akumatizada, tal parecía que Papillon no tenía nada interesante que hacer esos días, cuando la peli azul le pusiera las manos encima a ese idiota mariposon lo iba a hacer pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a Paris y a sus habitantes.

-Tikki trans...-

-¡Espera!- chillo Tikki justo en el momento en el que Marinette iba a transformarse.

-¿¡Que ocurre!?- pregunto Marinette alarmada. Nunca Tikki la había frenado a mitad de una transformación.

-Marinette...-dijo Tikki en tono suave acercando al rostro de la peli azul -no tienes que ir si no quieres ¡espera!- la corto la pequeña cuando Marinette iba a comenzar a protestar -sé que la vida de los humanos no es fácil y menos la de los adolescentes, sé que en estos momentos estas pasando por una etapa especialmente difícil- continuo Tikki observando con ojos serios a la chica que se había quedado muda -está bien si no acudes al llamado, solo por esta vez- Los ojos de Marinette se ampliaron aún mas ¿en verdad Tikki estaba diciendo todo aquello? ¿Tikki? que siempre colocaba a responsabilidad y el deber por delante de todo... ¿le estaba diciendo que no fuera a salvar Paris? El corazón de Marinette se dio un salto por la ternura de su pequeña Tikki, esa criaturita era la cosa más amorosa y leal que Marinette conocía, de pronto la peli azul se sintió bastante mal por preocupar tanto a su amiga. Por un instante por la cabeza de Marinette paso la idea de escuchar a Tikki, mandar a Paris, la responsabilidad y el deber directo al demonio y quedarse acurrucada comiendo helado y observando películas de amor hasta que su corazón sanase o a al menos que no le doliera tanto, no era una oferta para nada despreciable, hasta que Tikki dijo -estoy segura que Chat Noir se las puede arreglar sin ti por una vez, yo iré y le pediré que encierre el akuma para purificarlo luego- ese comentario corto de raíz todas las ilusiones de Marinette de quedarse en casa a revolcarse en su depresión "Chat" no podía hacerle eso, eran un equipo, luego de tanto tiempo juntos combatiendo el mal... no podía abandonarlo ahora. Marinette se avergonzó de sí misma por su momento de debilidad, podía apostar sin miedo a equivocarse que Chat siempre estaría allí para ella, nunca le había fallado y podía asegurar que nunca lo haría, y allí estaba ella pensando en quedarse y compadecerse de sí misma "patético" era su responsabilidad y la de Chat proteger la ciudad, para algo se les otorgo ese don, todo París contaba con ellos y mientras ese galante gato estaba allá fuera arriesgando el pellejo, ella seguía hay, sin mover un musculo ¡ya era suficiente!.

-Estoy bien Tikki- dijo Marinette con ternura sosteniendo a su Kwami y acunándola en sus manos -es hora de salvar el día-

-¡No quiero que te hagan daño!- soltó de repente Tikki mientras sus grandes ojos se inundaban con lágrimas - ¡no estás bien Marinette! ¿Qué pasa si te distraes en un momento y terminas herida?- lloro Tikki mientras escapaba de las manos de Marinette y se abrazaba a su mejilla.

-Ooohh Tikki- suspiro Marinette sintiendo de nuevo como lagrimas calientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas, levanto sus manos y apretó a Tikki suavemente contra su rostro -estoy bien, lo prometo. Te juro que estaré cien por ciento a alerta-

-¿Lo prometes?- quiso asegurarse Tikki separándose del rostro de Marinette y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo prometo- le reafirmo la peli azul con una sonrisa. Algunas veces Tikki l recordaba a su madre.

-Entonces estoy lista-

-De acuerdo. ¡Tikki transfórmame!-

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

-¡Cuidado!- le grito Marinette a una pareja que estaba en pleno campo de batalla.

¡Demonios! se supone que si eres un civil y hay un psicótico destruyendo la ciudad ¡tú huyes! pero estas dos personas no parecían entender muy bien el concepto. Marinette lanzo su yo-yo y lo envolvió alrededor del pilar de al menos quince metros que estaba a punto de caer encima de la pareja, aplicando toda la fuerza que poseía lo jalo para cambiar la dirección de ese gran trozo de cemento.

-¡Harly! ¿¡Estás bien!?- pregunto el chico sujetado con preocupación el rostro de su amada.

-Sí, si estoy bien- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, luego ambos procedieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. En plena pelea para salvar Paris ¡que oportunos!

Marinette estaba a poco de arrojarles su yo-yo por la cabeza a ambos tortolitos para hacerlos reaccionar ¡buscad un hotel! y preferiblemente uno que aún no este hecho trisas por la batalla, pero algo la detuvo y la dejo completamente paralizada, tal vez haya sido por que la pareja debía de tener más o menos su edad o quizás podría deberse a que ambos eran rubios pero esa escena la devolvió en el tiempo horas más temprano, volvió a encontrarse en su escuela rodeada por sus compañeros debiendo presenciar aquel beso que destrozo su corazón.

-¡Ladybug apártate!- ese grito la saco de su ensoñación. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta Marinette observo como el villano se dirigía desde el cielo velozmente hacia su dirección, con sus grandes garras de metal desplegadas, aun si trataba de huir o defenderse no tendría tiempo de esquivar las garras. La peli azul cerró sus ojos con fuerza y estiro sus brazos delante de su cara con la esperanza de que su rostro no fuera totalmente desfigurados.

El impacto nunca llego.

Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como algo cálido la envolvía, se sorprendió al observar el pecho cubierto por el traje negro de Chat Noir.

-¡Chat!- grito angustiada la chica del traje. Marinette sintió como todo rastro de color abandonaba su rostro al tocar la espalda del felino, podía sentir los tres cortes profundos que atravesaban de manera horizontal la espalda del chico como podía sentir también la abundante sangre cálida que brotaba de los mismos -Chat... ¿qué hiciste?- susurro la peli azul entrando en pánico, no podía recordar ni una sola vez que Chat hubiera recibido una herida de esa magnitud y como siempre era su culpa, esa no era la primera vez que el chico había recibido el daño en lugar de ella. ¡Maldición! si algo malo le ocurría a su compañero a raíz de eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¡Apártate!- le grito Chat Noir mientras la empujaba haciendo que la peli azul callera de lleno en la calle. Justo después de eso "Falcon" (como se hacía llamar el villano) lanzo otro golpe con sus alas directo al chico que salió disparado en dirección a un callejón.

Marinette pudo escuchar con un escalofrió la caída en seco de su amigo. No había caído de pie.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya es hora de acabar con esto! ¡ lucky charm!- grito la chica mientras arrojaba su yo-yo al aire y se transformaba en un nuevo objeto que la ayudaría a vencer el mal.

Una vez que tuvo el objeto en sus manos (en esta ocasión era una soga) hizo lo que habitualmente hacia: analizar la forma de utilizar el objeto para ganar la victoria. En ese momento los movimientos de la peli azul eran más agresivos y contundentes de lo normal y es que una sola cosa ocupaba la cabeza de la adolecente. Mientras más rápido acabara mas rápido podría ir a auxiliar a su amigo.

"Por favor que Chat Noir este bien"

Eso era lo único que suplicaba Marinette en su fuera interno. Cuando consigue inmovilizar al enemigo tomo su reloj (que era donde se encontraba el akuma) y lo arrojó al suelo rompiéndolo y liberando a la mariposa.

-No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma- dijo Marinette para luego abrir su yo-yo y atrapar al insecto para proceder a purificarlo y liberarlo -Ladybug milagrosa- dijo la chica sin su ánimo habitual lanzando la soga al aire, lo único que quería era comprobar el estado de Chat Noir. Luego de haber dicho esas palabras la soga se deshizo y de ella salieron miles de mariquitas que procedieron a dejar a la ciudad en su inmaculado estado original.

-Ayy ¡auch! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el hombre confundido que hasta hace unos momentos era Falcon.

-Largo- dijo la heroína sin mirarlo. Sabia a la perfección que no era su culpa, no era la culpa de ninguno de los habitantes de Paris, ellos eran simples victimas de Papillon, pero la peli azul no podía evitarlo, por culpa de ese hombre Chat... no, no era culpa de ese hombre, ni siquiera era culpa de Papillon, todo era culpa suya por no saber dejar los problemas personales de Marinette separados de los problemas de Ladybug, ahora su amigo estaba gravemente herido y todo era su culpa. -todo está bien ahora- dijo la peli azul en un tono mucho más suave dándole una sonrisa (o algo parecido) al hombre que estaba tumbado en la calle. Sin poder esperar más Marinette lanzo su yo-yo y lo envolvió en un farol que estaba próximo al callejón, donde momentos antes se había desplomado Chat Noir, y desapareció en la penumbra.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

-¿¡Chat!?- pregunto alarmada la adolecente entrando al obscuro callejón, sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían al entrar un poco más y darse cuenda en un líquido cálido se envolvía alrededor de sus pies: sangre. Había demasiada, incluso con la pobre visión que tenía la heroína por culpa de la poca iluminación del lugar podía darse cuenta de abundantes charcos de sangre a lo largo del callejón -¡Chat Noir!- grito desesperada Marinette siguiendo los rastros de sangre.

-My Lady-

Escucho débilmente la chica, esa voz era inconfundible.

-¡Chat!- Marinette salió como una bala hasta el final del callejón que era de donde había provenido la voz del chico. Ese callejón era terriblemente largo. Al avanzar un poco más la peli azul pudo observar un cuerpo tumbado en el piso, el cuerpo no se movía. -¡oh dios! ¡Chat!- eso no podía ser real, tenía que ser algún tipo de pesadilla. Marinette corrió y se arrodillo delante del cuerpo del chico mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo zarandeaba con bastante fuerza -¡Chat! ¡Chat por favor despierta!- sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar envolviéndolos a los dos -no me hagas esto, te lo suplico, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, por favor- la chica escucho como su voz se quebraba en la última palabra. Esto no podía ser real, no...

Marinette se inclinó más mientras enterraba la cabeza en el pecho del felino y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, cálidas lágrimas de nuevo se deslizaban por sus ojos. Todo el dolor de esa tarde le parecía ahora un estúpido juego de niños, algo vano como un corazón roto, ahora estaba allí abrazando el cuerpo de una de las personas más importantes para la chica y que probablemente nunca despertaría, como alguna vez había escuchado, nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de agradécele por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por siempre cuidarle la espalda, por siempre estar allí cuando lo necesito, no pudo aclarar sus sentimientos, los cuales aunque no lo admitiera, iban más allá de una amistad, no pudo despedirse... ¡no! no quería despedirse ¿cómo se supone que seguiría haciendo su deber sin su fiel compañero? sencillamente no podía -Chat... lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa- lloro Marinette con verdaderas ganas abrazada al cuello de su amigo.

-Wou, My Lady cálmate-

Marinette se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa gutural voz y unas manos con filosas garras devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡Chat! que demoni...- la chica se había quedado muda mientras se soltaba del abrazo y caía de trasero en el duro asfalto. El felino también se había sentado en el asfalto y observaba a la chica con sus verdes bien abiertos, ojos que Marinette pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

-Ladybug tranquila- Chat Noir tenía los brazos levantados en son de paz -estoy bien, respira My Lady ¿vez?- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a Marinette mostrándosela. La tela estaba rasgada por donde las garras del enemigo había pasado pero en lugar de encontrarse con la piel abierta, que era lo que la chica había esperado, se encontraba una espalda completamente lisa y sin daños -estoy bien, de verdad- prosiguió el chico del traje negro dándole de nuevo la cara a Ladybug.

-Pe-pero... Falcon... las garras... yo te vi... sangre...- empezó a tartamudear la peli azul buscándole sentido a la situación. No era común para la chica tartamudear delante de Chat Noir y mucho menos mientras era Ladybug pero esta situación era...

- _ **Estaba**_ herido- dijo Chat recalcando el pasado -pero en cuanto dijiste "tus palabras mágicas" y las mariquitas curaron todos los daños también me curaron a mí. Un Chat Noir sin ningún daño a sus órdenes My Lady- dijo en Chat en tono galante mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia más la chica permaneció estática, como si le fuera a dar un ataque. -Ladybug ¿estás bien?-

¿¡Que si estaba bien!? ¡Ella es la que debería preguntar eso! pero si él quería saber la respuesta ¡no! ¡No estaba bien! ¡Paso unos horribles segundos creyendo que Chat Noir estaba muerto!.

-Pero... te llame, no respondiste...- Marinette sentía como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-Si... con respecto a eso... te escuche, es solo...- Chat se quedó en silencio unos segundo meditando la manera de decir aquello sin que su cráneo fuera aplastado por la peli azul -...que pensé que si creías que algo malo me había pasado me confesarías tus sentimientos ¡fue algo estúpido y de verdad, de verdad, de verdaaaaad lo siento! ¡En la cara no!- exclamo finalmente el chico tapando su rostro con sus manos, aunque para ser francos se merecía cualquier cosa que la chica quisiera hacerle. -¿My Lady?- pregunto separando un poco sus dedos para permitirle ver a su compañera, ella seguía sin mover un musculo y tenía una expresión indescifrable. ¡Mierda! ahora si la había fastidiado.

-Tu... ¿estás bien?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la chica.

-sí, si estoy bien-

De la nada Marinette empezó a reírse con bastantes ganas, asustado aún más al felino que en esos momentos se estaba preguntando si le había causado algún trauma psicológico a la pobre chica. Su instinto felino le advertía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-Lady bug- dijo Chat acercándose y jalándola cuidadosamente del brazo para ponerla de pie, gran parte de su traje estaba manchada de la sangre del chico -de verdad lo sien...- no pudo terminar de disculparse ya que un puño se estrelló en su mejilla derecha haciendo que Chat se tambaleara hacia atrás ¡ese si había sido un golpe!

Las risas de Marinette se había convertido el llanto ¿cuantas veces tendría que derramar lágrimas ese día? sentía que de un momento a otro se rompería en cientos de pedacitos, primero Adrien y ahora Chat ¿todos los hombres era así de idiotas? En ese momento su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, no podía encontrar su voz ni siquiera para insultar a Chat.

-Oye ya paso, cálmate, en verdad lo lamento- dijo el chico estirando su brazo con el puño cerrado en dirección a la peli azul -ganamos- le dijo en tono conciliador con una sonrisa dulce.

Se veía tan frágil con la mirada gacha y las manos apretadas a sus costados, con su visión felina podía contemplar como gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por su mentón y terminaban estrellándose contra el pavimento, tenía ganas de abrazarla y besar esas lágrimas, pero sabía que probablemente recibiría otro puñetazo, y no precisamente en su rostro, por lo que solo dejo el puño extendido con la esperanza de que lo perdonara.

-¡Eres un idiota!- chillo Marinette apretando aún más los puños.

-Lo sé- dijo el chico en un suspiro. Ese día al parecer estaba destinado a herir a todas las personas que quería.

Marinette levanto la mirada y se encontró con el puño de Chat aun extendido esperando por su respuesta, el rostro del gato por otro lado estaba dirigido a la pared de ladrillos a sus espaldas. Al menos lo lamentaba de verdad. La peli azul sin pensarlo mucho tomo el puño del chico y jalo en su dirección para luego envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Estaba tan asustada- susurro la heroína justo en la oreja del chico que aún estaba paralizado de la impresión.

Ladybug ¡su Ladybug! ¿Lo estaba abrazando? ¿Luego de todo lo que él le hizo? ¡Imposible! y esta vez ella no creía que él estaba en el más allá, tal vez en verdad si hubiera muerto y estaba en el cielo. Con cierto recelo levanto sus brazos y procedió a envolverlos en la chica y devolverle el abrazo pegándola aún más a su cuerpo. Si esta era la única oportunidad de estar de esa forma con su amada lo iba a aprovechar. ¡Por amor al atún! estaba dispuesto revivir toda aquella experiencia una y otra vez con tal de volver a repetir esa experiencia.

Aprovechando la cercanía Chat Noir saco una gran rosa roja que había planeado darle a la heroína y la coloco suavemente en su cabello donde quedo enganchada. La chica lentamente separo el rostro del pecho del rubio. "no espera, un poco más" quiso decirle el oji-verde mas no quería romper el buen ambiente que estaban teniendo, pero ni el puñetazo ni el abrazo hubieran podido preparar a Chat Noir para lo que paso después.

Marinette separo el rostro del pecho del felino despacio, pero en lugar de separarse deslizo sus manos hasta colocarlas a cada lado del rostro de su compañero, el mismo le devolvía una mirada de total incomprensión, se veía lindo con esa mirada confundida. Marinette no sabe muy bien porque lo hizo, tal vez porque ahora que lo miraba bien Chat Noir tenía cierto parecido a Adrien, su cabello rubio (aunque ella no pueda ver el color en los objetos cuando se transforma lo había visto otras veces en la tv y en el periódico), sus ojos verdes, aunque los de Chat tenían mas similitud con los de un gato, el tono crema de su piel, su contextura alta y atlética, todo aquello le recordaba bastante a su amor frustrado. O tal vez lo hacía porque quería olvidarse de todo y solo hacer lo que quería por una vez, porque si, debía admitir que lo deseaba y a diferencia de Adrien sabía que su compañero no la rechazaría.

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado dentro de su pecho inclino un poco más el rostro de Chat mientras ella se colocaba en puntillas y unía sus labios con los del felino. Los labios del chico eran suaves y llenos, ese era el primer beso de Marinette, solo duro unos segundos. Ladybug se separó de Chat Noir con el corazón aun latiéndole a mil, no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, porque aunque fuera Ladybug seguía siendo una adolecente y ese había sido su primer beso el cual había guardado todos estos años para Adrien pero ya nada de eso le importaba ¿lo habría hecho tan mal? ¿Porque Chat Noir no decía nada? la peli azul podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse más a cada segundo ¿estuvo bien haber hecho aquello sin haberle preguntado? bueno, él se la mantenía flirteando con ella por lo que Marinette supuso que el... ¿habría mal interpretado los sentimientos de Chat? ¡Maldición! era oficial, tenía la peor suerte en temas del amor, era una total estúpida, tenía ganas de salir literalmente volando del lugar pero cuando intento apartarse unas garras de acero la mantuvieron en su lugar.

-No, no dejare que vuelvas a escaparte de mí- dijo Chat en un tono bajo gutural.

La peli azul pudo sentir como el aire se estancaba en sus pulmones, había algo en ese tono, algo peligroso, como una sentencia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Marinette sintió como unos dedos presionaban su mentón y la obligaban a levantar la mirada, los ojos que la observaban de vuelta tenían algo extraño, se veían mas afilados de lo normal, la adolecente tenía la extraña sensación de ser una presa y que muy pronto iba a ser devorada.

-Chat espe...- fue callada con unos labios sobre los suyos.

Ahora era el turno de la heroína de quedarse inmóvil. Los labios de Chat se movían con verdadera maestría contra los de ella, la peli azul no podía hacer más que tratar de seguirle el paso, no tenía experiencia alguna besando por lo que no lo podía comparar con otros chicos, pero en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. La peli azul soltó un pequeño gritito cuando Chat rompió el beso para deslizar su lengua sobre los labios de la chica y proseguir a meterla dentro de su boca para continuar con el beso. Marinette no se esperaba eso por lo que no supo que hacer, podía sentir la lengua del felino moviéndose en su cavidad por lo que por inercia empezó a mover la suya con indecisión, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero se sentía increíble. Marinette pudo sentir la pared de ladrillo incrustándose en su espalda y el cuerpo del chico aplastándola por delante, no supo en que momento habían caminado hasta llegar a la pared del callejón pero allí estaban. La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente por lo que la adolecente rompió el beso con su respiración muy agitada. Chat también se notaba con dificultades para respirar.

-Ese debió haber sido el primero- susurro el rubio para sí mismo.

-¿Ah?- pregunto Marinette aturdida aun sin estar completamente recuperada.

-Nada- dijo rápidamente Chat.

Marinette no quería que ese momento acabara, cuando lo hiciera tendría que volver a la realidad, a sus problemas, a Adrien. Con algo de urgencia la chica trato de volver a unir sus labios con los del oji verde pero este la detuvo con un dedo enguantado sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la peli azul nerviosa ¿lo habría hacho mal?

-Debemos parar ahora- dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados como si le costara decir aquello.

-¿Porque? ¿No lo hice bien?- pregunto la heroína con la mayor de las vergüenzas.

Chat solo se rio y negó con la cabeza con diversión.

-My Lady si no nos detenemos ahora no voy a poder controlarme- dijo enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Marinette e inhalando profundo -no sabes cuánto espere por esto- susurro en el oído de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera. A pesar de ser el que decía que debían detenerse no se separaba ni un milímetro del cuerpo de la peli azul.

Marinette no quería detenerse y si no lo estaba haciendo mal no encontraba ninguna razón para parar. En un arranque de valentía que solía aparecer cuando era Ladybug dio un pequeño brinquito y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su compañero. Escucho fascinada como un grave gruñido escapaba de la garganta de Chat.

-Se está metiendo en la boca del gato My Lady- dijo el chico tratando de mantener la compostura y no devorarla entera.

-Me parece que te estas sobrevalorando gatito- lo provoco Marinette acariciando sus rubios cabellos -demuéstrame que el minino tiene garras- le dijo para proceder a dejarle un suave beso en el oído.

-No debiste decir eso- dijo Chat con una sonrisa predadora para luego atacar con verdadera hambre los labios de su compañera.

Este beso estaba cargado de pasión desbordante. Esta vez Marinette no dudo en abrir su boca para dejar paso a la lengua de su compañero que no perdió el tiempo, sus lenguas chocaban se rosaban dentro de sus bocas anhelando el contacto con más intensidad. Las manos de Chat que estaban en su cintura comenzaron a subir lentamente por sus costados llagando a los bordes de sus pechos, la peli azul no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemino contra los labios del chico. Rompió el beso al instante mientras se cubría la boca sonrojada ¿ese sonido había salido de ella? Chat Noir solo sonrió mientras con una mano retiraba la mano de la chica y la sujetaba por encima de su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos. La chica del traje había entendido el mensaje *quiero escucharte* pero era demasiado vergonzoso hacer esos sonidos. Chat volvió a unir sus bocas para seguir con el cada vez más desesperado beso.

Marinette también quería tocar, pero aun seguía siendo muy tímida con los chicos por lo que opto por empezar tocando las orejas del traje que, aunque no eran las verdaderas, temblaban bajo las carisias de la adolescente como si lo fueran y los ronroneos de Chat contra sus labios le daba a entender que le gustaba, siguió bajando y enterró sus manos en ese sedoso cabello rubio jalando con un poco de fuerza cuando Chat mordió su labio inferior, continuo por su recorrido bajando a sus hombros, delineando sus músculos, con el paso de los años el cuerpo del felino había cambiado, se había vuelto más alto y las partes que antes eran blandas ahora eran duras, pero no excesivamente, era un cuerpo escultural, siguió el recorrido bajando a su pecho y acariciándolo con suavidad, el traje de cuero de adhería a la perfección a cada musculo de su cuerpo. Chat soltó un gemido mientras besaba toda la piel disponible del cuello de la chica, la cual no era mucha ya que el traje le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, el felino soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-Chat...-

-Como desearía que esta maldita cosa no me estorbara- dijo molesto el rubio refriéndose al traje, para luego deslizar su lengua por parte de su cuello y mandíbula.

Marinette sentía algo extraño en su abdomen, algo que nunca había sentido antes, una necesidad, un deseo... Sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar en llamas la peli azul movió sus caderas contra las del felino y de inmediato pudo sentir como una onda de electricidad atravesaba su cuerpo. De la garganta de Chat salió un gruñido más feroz y salvaje que los anteriores.

-No... Hagas eso- le dijo el chico con los dientes apretados.

-¿Que no haga que?- pregunto Marinette con fingida inocencia deslizando una vez más sus caderas. Esta vez o pudo contener el suave gemido que escapo de sus labios, pero ya a ese punto no le importaba que Chat la escuchara.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo Chat de forma estrangulada mientras encajaba las garras de su mano derecha en las pared de ladrillo, desprendiendo algunos de los mismos por la fuerza que aplicaba.

Marinette sabía que lo estaba provocando, pero lo necesitaba tanto, lo que no se espero fue sentir los colmillos de Chat encajándose de manera agresiva en su cuello para luego levantar sus caderas con fuerza y chocarlas contras las de Marinette. La adolescente soltó un gritito, no estaba segura si fue por la mordida o por el bulto que podía sentir que se rozaba contra su intimidad, jamás había experimentado un placer tan grande, necesitaba urgentemente alivio y por lo visto su compañero también. Una vez que el felino se separó de su cuello contemplo su marca con satisfacción para luego seguir devorando los labios de la heroína.

-oh Adrien- susurro verdaderamente bajo contra los labios del chico. Pero aun así este la escucho.

Chat Noir se quedó completamente helado mientras se separaba con brusquedad de la chica

-¿¡Que!?- pregunto el rubio en un total estado de shock.

Marinette se alejó aturdida tratando de entender que pasaba ¿ahora qué demonios le ocurría a ese gato?... ¡mierda! de repente la peli azul recordó lo que había susurrado segundos antes ¡doble mierda! ¿¡De donde pepinos había salido eso!? Obviamente no fue apropósito ¡lo había dicho inconscientemente!

-Yo... yo...- Marinette trataba de encontrar una excusa pero nada llegaba a su mente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo el rubio recalcando cada silaba lentamente

El chico coloco ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la peli azul acorralándola ¿habría visto en sus ojos sus intenciones de escapar? ¡No lo había hecho a propósito! ¿Habría herido su orgullo masculino diciendo el nombre de otro hombre mientras estaba con él? ¿Qué significaba el que hubiera dicho en nombre de Adrien en un momento como ese? Asustada y apenada la chica alzo su mirada hasta la cara del rubio más este no la miraba a ella había tomado una de sus coletas y la inspeccionaba meticulosamente ¿qué secreto podría estar buscando en su cabello? Marinette esperaba encontrarse con una mirada furiosa pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una mirada analítica y calculadora, observo su cara con detenimiento para luego pasarla por todo su cuerpo, la adolescente se sentía evaluada en todos los sentidos ¿porque ese gato era tan extraño?

-Chat ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto dudativa la chica haciendo que los ojos del rubio volvieran a fijarse en los de ella.

-Necesito saber lo que dijiste- dijo de nuevo con la cara totalmente seria, nunca había visto tal nivel de concentración en el rostro del felino.

Marinette sentía que no podía mentirle por lo que abrió la boca para decirle la verdad.

-Dije Ad...-

Fue bruscamente cortada por un pitido en uno de sus pendientes ¡demonios! ¡Se había olvidado completamente! ¡Eso jamás le había pasado! podía asegurar que en sus aretes ya no quedaban motas y que en cualquier momento se transformaría en Marinette ¿¡cómo pudo ser tan descuidada!? Bueno para ser honesta tenía una distracción bastante irresistible ¡No era momento para pensar en eso! ¡Debía salir de allí! ¡Ya!. De un empujón alejo a Chat y lanzo su yo-yo enroscándolo en un pilar.

-¡No, espera!- exclamo el rubio tratando de tomar su brazo para impedirle huir, pero esta vez Marinette fue más rápida logrando impulsarse y salir dispara del callejón.

-¡Lo lamento!- fue todo lo que Marinette pudo decir antes de desaparecer en la noche

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

-¿Tikki estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Marinette mientras sostenía a su kwami en sus manos.

Por poco terminaba aplastada en la calle como una mancha de Marinette. Justo cuando daba el salto final para aterrizar en el tejado de su casa su transformación se agotó haciendo que ella y Tikki se estrellaran de bruces en el suelo, aunque al menos habían logrado llegar a su casa pero la pobre Tikki se veía bastante mal, ni tan siquiera tenía la fuerza para elevar su pequeño cuerpo.

-Estoy bien- dijo Tikki con los ojos cerrados. La peli azul sabía que no estaba bien.

-Iré a la cocina a traerte comida. Tu descansa Tikki- le susurro la chica para luego colocarla en una pequeña camita que ella misma había elaborado y que estaba en uno de sus cajones.

-Gracias- le respondió el kwami para luego reposar su cabecita en la almohada.

"Pobre Tikki"

Pensó Marinette antes de abandonar la habitación y dirigirse escaleras abajo. En esos momentos la cabeza de Marinette era un revoltijo de emociones ¿de verdad había hecho todo aquello con Chat? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido que irse? ¿qué tan lejos habrían llegado? la peli azul sentía sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, nunca había pasado de un abrazo ocasional con Chat y en esas ocasiones era el felino el que tomaba la iniciativa, pero esta vez en verdad fue ella la que literalmente se abalanzo sobre su compañero ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos? a decir verdad... nada, no lo pensó, solo reacciono he hizo lo que quería, y eso la llevaba a otra pregunta ¿de verdad era eso lo que quería? ¿sería hora de olvidar a Adrien y abrir su corazón a otro chico? ya se cumplían tres años desde que estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero también hacía tres años que había conocido a Chat Noir, aunque en un principio solo era visto como un buen compañero con el tiempo se había transformado en algo más... pero sus sentimientos por Adrien le impedían analizar a fondo lo que sentía por Chat ¿lo habría besado solo para olvidarse de Adrien? o mejor dicho ¿para remplazarlo? aunque había un mundo de diferencia entre esos dos, no en lo físico claro está, eso lo había comprobado Marinette esa tarde, la similitud física de ambos era impresionante, de echo eran casi idénticos en lo físico... una Idea se filtró a la cabeza de la peli azul como un corrientazo pero la chica la desecho rápidamente antes que la idea tomara forma, eso era imposible.

Cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos la heroína se preguntó por la extraña reacción del chico cuando pronunció aquel nombre, no se molestó ni le grito solo... la evaluó ¿porque? es casi como si... ¡no! ya lo había analizado anteriormente, eso no era posible. Sin darse cuenta se había detenido en las escaleras, con un suspiro siguió su recorrido escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, pero al llegar la chica se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la cocina, la peli azul dio un grito tan fuerte que estaba segura de pudieron escucharla en la cima de la torre eiffel.

-¡Shhhu! ¡Marinette! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Alya me asustaste- dijo la peli azul adentrándose mas con una mano en el pecho -¿cómo entraste?- pregunto con el corazón aun acelerado ¡su amiga le había dado un susto de muerte! y ese traje no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

-La puerta estaba abierta- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros -¿te gusta?- dijo dando una vuelta para que su amiga apreciara su disfraz.

-Esta fantástico ¡casi me das un infarto!- dijo sinceramente Marinette.

El disfraz de Alya era de mujer lobo. Se había colocado unos jeans rasgados con una camiseta a cuadros igual de rasgadas con unas botas de tacón marrones. También se había colocado cola, orejas y colmillos de lobo, se veía fabulosa.

-Nena ¿dónde está tu disfraz?-dijo Alya con cara larga observando de arriba abajo a Marinette.

¡Su disfraz! lo había olvidado por segunda vez ese día, pero ya le daba igual, estaba muy agotada tanto mental como físicamente, tenía 0 energías para ir a una fiesta además aunque quisiera ir su disfraz no estaba terminado y ya no había tiempo para hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Oh! ammm veras... con respecto a mi disfraz... algo surgió y tuve que ir y luego paso otra cosa y me retrase y...-

-¿Dónde está tu disfraz?- la cortó Alya levantando su mano para hacerla callar.

-Sin terminar en mi habitación- confeso finalmente Marinette. -está bien Alya, vallan sin mí estoy muy cansada y además...-

De nuevo no pudo decir nada mas ya que su amiga la tomo del brazo y la jalo en dirección a la habitación, antes de salir de la cocina Marinette logro alcanzar un trozo de pan de la encimera.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto la morena una vez que llegaron a la habitación.

-En el armario- contesto la peli azul. Sabía que no valía la pena discutir con Alya por lo que mientras su amiga buscaba en su armario ella se dirigió sigilosamente al cajón de su tocador, lo abrió y deposito dentro el trozo de pan, luego volvió a cerrarlo.

-¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Marinette es bellísimo!- grito Alya levantando el vestido y apreciándolo.

-No está terminado- dijo Marinette como si fuera lo más obvia del mundo.

-Cariño ¿qué parte de esta obra de arte no está terminada?- dijo la morena dándole una mirada estupefacta a la adolescente.

-¡Se supone que el vestido tiene que llegar a mis pies! ese con suerte me llega al muslo- dijo Marinette rodando sus ojos azules.

-¡Nena se ve fantástico! ¡Serás un cadáver de novia actualizado!- dijo su amiga con entusiasmo.

Ese era su disfraz, inspirado en Emily del cadáver de la novia, su traje era una réplica exacta de la cintura para arriba, incluso había agregado los huesos de las costillas a un costado del vestido, se veía bastante realista, la única diferencia es que el vestido era totalmente negro. De la cintura para abajo Marinette había pensado en hacerlo más moderno y a la moda colocando diferentes capas de diferentes tonalidades de negro y gris para darle un efecto más místico, pero no había podido terminar su creación por lo que solo tiene el comienzo de la falda, que aunque no se viera mal, apenas sería capaz de taparle nada, eso sin contar el escote en corazón que era bastante pronunciado, tenía pensado hacer también un chal para cubrir un poco esa parte.

-Alya no puedo utilizarlo así- dijo Marinette sentándose al borde de su cama.

-¡Por favor Marinette! ¡Enseña algo de piel por una vez en tu vida!- exclamo la morena exasperada - ¡tus padres ni siquiera están!-

-Alya no puedo, por favor ya no insistas- dijo cansada la peli azul recostando su espalda en la cama.

A los diez segundos Marinette pudo sentir como su cama se hundía del lado derecho y noto un peso familiar a su lado.

-Marinette, si es por lo de esta mañana...- empezó a comentar la morena.

-Alya no empieces, no quiero hablar sobre eso- dijo irritada la heroína colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza.

-No Marinette escúchame- continúo Alya con decisión -no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo... pero vi la mirada en los ojos de Adrien cuando te fuiste, en verdad se veía... herido-

-¿¡Ahora soy yo la que lo hirió a él!?- pregunto molesta Marinette aun sujetando la almohada contra su cara ¡eso era el colmo! ahora su amiga le daba la razón al chico que le rompió el corazón.

-¡Yo no dije eso! solo digo que en verdad parecía angustiado-

-Eso es estúpido Alya ¿porque motivo Adrien estaría angustiado?-

-Pues si quieres saber mi opinión... yo creo que tú le gus...-

-No termines esa frase- dijo Marinette apretando fuertemente la almohada ¿a qué venia todo esto? ¿Ahora resultaba que ella le gustaba a Adrien? eso si era de verdad un mal chiste, si enserio le gustaba ¿porque estaba compartiendo saliva con Cloe? -Alya gracias por tratar de animarme pero...-

-¡Aun no termino!- dijo la morena afanada con terminar su relato -cuando te fuiste Adrien te llamo pero tú te largaste como alma que lleva el diablo a tu casa- Marinette casi podía sentir la mirada acusadora de Alya sobre su persona. Así que en verdad había sido Adrien el que la había llamado, la peli azul no pudo evitar que su pecho se inundara con una sensación cálida. -como sea, cuando se dio cuenta que no ibas a regresar trato de perseguirte pero la suripanta de Cloe no se lo permitió- dijo Alya rechinando los dientes. -ahora viene la mejor parte- dijo la morena con emoción despertando la intriga en la peli azul -cuando Cloe se chapo a él como una grapa y le dijo que eras solo una zorra celosa Adrien arrojo su fase de caballero por el inodoro- continua la chica entre risas de excitación. Eso fue suficiente para que Marinette arrojara su almohada lejos de su rostro y observara con los ojos como platos a Alya - Ahora si te intereso ¿verdad?- dijo la morena con risitas a lo que la peli azul solo le respondió con una mirada intensa para que continuara. -okey tranquila... tendrías que haberlo visto, Adrien la trato como un insecto, le dijo a esa rubia de tetas operadas que no se le acercara más, que ya no eran amigos, que si te volvía a molestar se iba a enterar de quien era en verdad "Adrien agreste"- finalizo Alya tratando de imitar la voz gruesa de un chico.

-No...- dijo Marinette atónita.

-¡Sí! ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Cloe! ¡Era todo un poema! estoy a poco de convertirla en mi fondo de pantalla-

-Pero... yo los vi... ¿y el beso?-

-Nena, yo presencie el momento, fue Cloe la que se lanzó sobre Adrien, el muy pobre solo atajo a quedarse paralizado ¿quién no lo haría con semejante monstruosidad sobre su rostro?-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo finalmente Marinette después de unos minutos de silencio. Todo la escuela sabía que Cloe y Adrien eran amigos desde mucho tiempo atrás por eso mismo él era una de las pocas que la soportaba, pero perder los estribos de esa manera ¿Adrien? tubo que haberse molestado enserio ¿pero porque? ¿Tanto le molesto el beso? o...

"¿Fue por mí?"

No, "no seas ridícula Marinette" se dijo a sí misma la chica, lo más probable es que Adrien se halla dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y debido a su gran corazón no quería que ella sufriera, eso tenía que ser.

-Pues créelo cariño- dijo Alya con una gran sonrisa -lo hubiera grabado para ti si esta cacharra no se hubiera quedado si batería- dijo observando con rencor su teléfono que descansaba a su lado sobre la cama -tendrías que haber visto sus ojos... había una furia... casi salvaje en ellos-

Al decir esto otros ojos ocuparon la mente de Marinette y no pudo evitar hacer una comparación rápida ¡ya basta! debía dejar de hacer esas ridículas comparaciones. Esto no era justo, quince minutos antes estaba considerando seriamente olvidar para siempre a Adrien y ahora Alya le salía con esto ¿que se supone que debía pensar ahora?

-Bueno, me alegro de que por fin allá puesto Cloe en su lugar- dijo finalmente la peli azul -pero eso no significa nada, quizás simplemente se hartó de Cloe, lo más probable es que yo no haya tenido nada que ver. Solo me defendió porque somos amigo- dijo Marinette contemplando el asunto de forma razonable.

-Chica jamás he visto a alguien tan cabeza dura como tú- dijo Alya meneando la cabeza -aún recuerdo cuando hace tres años él te saludaba y tú ya estabas planeando su boda y los hijos que tendrían ¡hasta recuerdo un hámster! y mírate ahora- dijo Alya chasqueando la lengua con disgusto -la verdad está casi estrellándose en tu cara y no quieres verla ¡que lastima!-

-Sencillamente ya madure Alya- dijo Marinette tratando de no reír, ni siquiera ella se creía esas palabras.

-Aja, si claro- dijo la morena apuntando con su mentón a la pared que estaba detrás de Marinette. La chica siguió su mirada y se encontró con su altar de fotos y retratos Adrien ¡Ups! se había olvidado que eso estaba allí. Marinette no pudo hacer más que reír seguida al instante por su amiga, cuando estaba con Alya los problemas parecían tan lejanos. -como sea amiga alístate, ya vamos tarde- dijo Alya levantándose de un salto de la cama.

-Alya... en verdad no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta- dijo Marinette en un suspiro. Aunque ya no contaba con el temor de encontrarse a Adrien y a Cloe compartiendo saliva en una esquina, aun se sentía bastante agotada y sus sentimientos estaban más revueltos todavía. No tenía ánimos de festejar. Alya y Marinette se miraron fijamente unos segundos...

-¡AGH! está bien- suspiro la morena.

-Gracias por entender aly... espera ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Marinette al ver que su amiga se sacaba sus botas y volvía a recostarse a su lado en la cama.

-Yo tampoco voy a la fiesta- dijo como si nada tomando su teléfono y escribiendo lo que parecía ser un mensaje -le diré a Nino que se valla sin nosotras.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Alya no! ¿Qué pasa con tu disfraz? ¿Y con Nino? ¡Debes ir!- comenzó a decir rápidamente la peli azul.

-Está bien, Nino podrá arreglárselas sin mí por una noche, tú por otro lado necesitas una buena dosis de charla femenina-

-¡Alya no! ¡Debes ir!- repitió Marinette. No quería que su amiga se perdiera la fiesta por su culpa ¡ya hasta tenia puesto su disfraz!

-Vamos las dos o no va ninguna- dijo solemne Alya mientras marcaba un número y colocaba su teléfono contra su oreja -hola amor, lo siento cariño pero no podremos ir a la fies...-

El teléfono fue arrancado de las manos de la morena por una molesta adolescente.

-Nino ocurrió un contratiempo ¿podrías venir como en una hora?-

-¿He? amm creo que está bien... ¿está todo bien por allá? ¿Dónde está Alya?- pregunto un muy confundido Nino.

-Todo está bien, son cosas de chicas, estaremos listas en una hora, Au Revoir. Finalizo Marinette cortando la llamada y devolviéndole el teléfono a su amiga.

-¿Eso significa...?- pregunto Alya con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vamos a ir a esa estúpida fiesta-

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

-Marinette ya deja eso- la regaño por décima vez Alya

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- se excusó la peli azul.

Había terminado por colocarse el disfraz que estaba previsto pero Marinette no podía evitar jalar la falda una y otra vez tratando de cubrir lo más posible sus piernas pero cada vez que realizaba esta acción el escote se hacía más pronunciado por lo que el vestido se había convertido en un juego infinito de tirar hacia arriba y abajo. Alya se había encargado de maquillarla un poco utilizando algunos tonos suaves, en la cabeza se había colocado un pequeño velo gris que solo le llegaba a la nuca sin cubrir su rostro y había optado por llevar el cabello suelto terminando el conjunto con unas medias pantis negras y unos zapatos bastante altos de tacón del mismo color, zapatos que eran de su madre y la chica había tomado "prestados" por esa noche, eso si llegaba viva ya que sentía que de un momento a otro se desestabilizaría y terminaría aplastada como un bicho en el suelo (no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar tacones) para finalizar en el lado derecho superior del vestido había colocado con una pequeña arpita la rosa que le había regalado Chat Noir ese mismo día, o eso suponía. Alya había encontrado esa rosa en su cabello y aunque Marinette no podría decir a ciencia cierta cómo llego allí tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que había sido su compañero de traje negro.

Se encontraba con Alya y con Nino bajando del auto y atravesando la calle para llegar al salón donde se realizaría el evento.

-Te vez increíble amiga- la elogio Alya tomando su brazo y enganchándolo con el suyo para luego hacer lo mismo con Nino.

-¡Es verdad! te ves bellísima. Las dos lucen bellísimas- dijo el moreno observando con ojos de amor a su novia la cual le devolvió la mirada embobada.

¡Hay estaba! ¡Marinette era la sobrante! con algo de vergüenza trato de soltarse del brazo de Alya para que la chica tuviera algo de privacidad pero su amiga se lo impidió.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- pregunto la morena sujetando mas fuerte el brazo de la peli azul.

-Voy a entrar al salón, ustedes pueden charlar un rato-

-No seas tonta Marinette, entremos todos juntos- le dijo Nino con una sonrisa amigable, no se veía ni un poco molesto por la presencia de la peli azul cosa que aliviaba bastante a la adolescente. Estaban de pie frente a la gran puerta del salón desde donde se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la música y el bullicio, el moreno procedió a abrir la gran puerta del lugar para permitirle el paso a las dos chicas.

Una vez adentro Marinette fue envuelta por muchos tipos de luces y humo, habían muchas personas en ese lugar, en definitiva habían invitado a bastantes personas que no eran de su clase, incluso pudo notar a algunas que estaba segura que pasaban los treinta años, casi toda la multitud estaba bailado con sus disfraces al son de la potente música, otros muchos había optado por no ponerse disfraz, si Marinette hubiera sabido que podía ir sin disfraz no se hubiera colocado aquel endemoniado pedazo de tela.

-¡Vamos!- les dijo Alya tomando la mano de Marinette y guiándola entre la multitud hacia una barra estilo bar que estaba al final del salón.

La peli azul debía admitir que ese año el comité escolar se había lucido, la decoración era bastante realista y se notaba que la gente se lo estaba pasando en grande pero Marinette se notaba cada vez más nerviosa, se daba cuenta de que varias personas estaban mirando en su dirección ¿¡porque!? ¿Sería el vestido? ¡Mierda! como desearía la peli azul tener unos jeans de mezclilla en ese momento.

-Alya todos nos observan- dijo alarmada la chica en el oído de su amiga. Esta soltó unas risitas.

-Nena te están mirando a ti- dijo Alya divertida.

-¡Lo sabía! me veo ridícula- sollozo la peli azul de nuevo en el oído de Alya.

-Marinette ¡te vez sexi! si yo fuera hombre tampoco podría apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo- dijo la morena riendo más fuerte.

-¡Alya!- se quejó Marinette pero su amiga la ignoro y siguió jalándola a través del salón.

Lo que decía Alya era estúpido ¿ella sexi? Marinette desplazo su mirada hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las miradas eran masculinas y que más de la mitad estaban dirigidas a su trasero. Eso la hacía sentir incomoda.

-Tres vodkas por favor- dijo la morena una vez hubieron llegado a la barra.

-Niña, esta es una fiesta de segundaria, no tengo permitido darles alcohol- dijo el cantinero que masticaba un mondadientes y limpiaba un vaso de vidrio.

-Que porquería- murmuro Alya evidentemente disgustada -de acuerdo ¿qué puedes darnos?- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Puedo darte jugo o un poco de leche tibia- dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye escúchame tu pedazo de...-

-Está bien amor- dijo Nino para alivio de Marinette mientras abrazaba a Alya por la cintura, si el moreno no los hubiera interrumpido eso se habría puesto feo -¡vamos a bailar!-

-Está bien...- dijo Alya derrotada dándole una mirada nada agradable al cantinero que se limitó a ignorarla mientras limpiaba la mesa.- ¡oh! amm espera no puedo- dijo la morena observando a Marinette.

-Tranquila Alya, vallan a divertirse- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa sentándose en uno de los bancos altos circulares de piel roja que estaban distribuido uniformemente a lo largo del borde de la barra -yo los espero aquí-

-Marinette...-dijo Alya con culpabilidad.

-¡ven con nosotros a mover el esqueleto!- dijo Nino moviendo su cuerpo como una medusa hacen que Marinette y Alya rieran. Nino era en verdad un buen chico.

-¡Sí! ven con...-

-No, chicos lo digo enserio yo me quedare aquí a beber leche tibia- dijo Marinette en broma -vallan- insistió de otra vez con un gesto de su mano.

-Estas segura de...-

-Si-

-De acuerdo...- suspiro Alya tomando la mano de Nino -volveremos en cinco ¡lo prometo!-

-Está bien, tómense su tiempo- No porque ella fuera una solitaria sin pareja le arruinaría la noche a sus dos amigos.

Con una última mirada partieron a la pista de baile. Marinette soltó un prolongado suspiro, ahora estaba totalmente sola. Aun no había visto a Adrien, quizás no hubiera ido a la fiesta, tal vez era mejor así, aun tenía sentimientos en conflicto en su corazón y no se sentía preparada para afrontar al rubio en esos momentos.

-¿Dónde está tu pareja muñeca?-

Marinette giro su cabeza sorprendida en dirección a la barra, la pregunta la había formulado el cantinero que minutos antes se había estado riñendo con su amiga. Era un tipo moreno y alto de complexión musculosa y ojos negros, su cabello de igual color negro estaba amarrado con una coleta en su nuca, debía de tener entre veinte y veinticinco años. Luego de unos segundos de silencio Marinette comprendí que debía responder algo.

-No tengo pareja- dijo rápidamente ¿porque demonios le había dicho la verdad a ese tipo?, en ese momento sencillamente no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

-Una verdadera pena, o quizás no- dijo el chico en un tono bajo con una sonrisa torcida

Algo de ese tipo le daba a Marinette mala espina. Antes de poder responder un vaso fue deslizado en dirección de la peli azul que lo observo con curiosidad

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Marinette levantando el vaso que tenía un tamaño considerable y examinando su contenido.

-Es vodka bien cargado señorita- dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios.

-Pero usted dijo que estaba prohibido darle alcohol a los menores de edad- dijo la peli azul sin comprender.

-Usted luce más... madura que su amiga- dijo empujando un poco más el vaso en dirección a la chica- que sea nuestro secreto dijo con un guiño. Hasta el fondo.

Marinette observo el vaso con indecisión, las otras pocas ocasiones en las que había probado el alcohol había terminado con mareos y dolor de cabeza pero lo que más recordaba del alcohol era la dicha que sentía en el momento, como si te olvidaras de todo y ya nada importara y sin dudas Marinette quería pasarlo bien esa noche y olvidarse todo lo que había vivido a lo largo del día. Con la meta fija en su mente la peli azul tomo el bajo consiente de la mirada intensa que el hombre le daba más decidió no darle importancia y dirijo el vaso a sus labios cerrando sus ojos. Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe parpadeando sorprendida, el vaso nunca llego a tocar sus labios ya que entre ellos y la bebida había una mano interponiéndose, la mano se sentía cálida contra los labios de Marinette y también sentía algo frio, como un anillo. Firmemente la mano se separó de sus labios y fue bajando, llevando con sigo la mano y la bebida de Marinette hasta reposar a ambos en la mesa, la chica no tenía la necesidad de voltear para saber de quién era esa mano.

-¿Le está dando alcohol a una chica de diecisiete años?- la voz de Adrien se escuchaba extrañamente filosa. Marinette sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

-Me dijo que tenía dieciocho- mintió el cantinero retirando el vaso rápidamente.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo Marinette indignada -¡tú me lo diste sabiendo que era estudiante!- la peli azul tenía ganas de arrancar esas mechas de un tirón.

-No seas mentirosa niña- siguió insistiendo el cantinero de forma condescendiente.

¡Ese hijo de...!

-No quiero volverlo a ver sirviéndole alcohol a un menor ¿entendió?- dijo el rubio de manera dura. Para sorpresa de Marinette el cantinero inclino si cabeza sumisamente.

-Si señor Agreste, lo siento- dijo el moreno con los dientes apretados.

La peli azul aun no había querido levantar la cabeza de su sitio aunque podía sentir claramente la presencia de Adrien detrás de ella. Se sentía como una niña que había sido pillada haciendo una travesura.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo el rubio de improviso tomando la mano de Marinette y jalándola a la pista de baile.

¿¡QUE!?

Debido a la impresión Marinette no pudo hacer más que seguir a Adrien anonadada a través de los cuerpos sudorosos. ¡Adrien la había invitado a bailar! bueno más que una invitación era una orden pero aun así estaba sujetando su mano. La peli azul podía sentir los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo en forma de temblores ¡ni siquiera sabía bailar! Al menos no ese tipo de música. Marinette se detuvo al darse cuenta que el rubio también lo había hecho, habían terminado por llegar a una esquina bastante apartada en donde no se encontraba mucha gente, el chico permanecía de espaldas a la heroína pero aún tenía su mano fuertemente sujetada a la suya.

-¿Adrien?- Marinette no supo de donde saco la voz para decir su nombre, estaba bastante nerviosa, sentía su corazón latiendo rápido a la espera de que el oji verde dijera algo.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente el chico dándose la vuelta y observando fijamente a Marinette.

La chica lo observo hipnotizada algunos segundos, se veía adorable con ese evidente sonrojo y la mirada clavada en sus zapatos ¿porque se estaba disculpando? Marinette sintió corazón totalmente paralizado cuando el rubio tomo su cintura y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y elegante ¡estaban bailando! ¡Pero ella no sabía nada sobre ese tema! temerosa de hacer el ridículo la chica trato de apartarse pero un agarre de hierro en su cintura se lo impidió.

-¿Adrien?- pregunto de nuevo. Al parecer ese nombre era todo lo que era capaz de pronunciar.

Marinette levanto la mirada para poder observar esos ojos verdes que la enloquecían, pero estos no observaban los suyos, estaban clavados en una parte especifica de su de su cuerpo, la peli azul siguió la mirada y se dio cuenta que lo que llamaba tanto la atención de Adrien era la rosa roja que estaba chapada en su vestido ¿que tenía esa rosa de interesante?

-¿Quién te la dio?- pregunto el chico tomando por sorpresa a la peli azul.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que atino a responder.

Estar tan cerca de Adrien le nublaba los sentidos, sentía como si estuviera flotando, si darse cuenta ella también había empezado a moverse. Estaban bailando a su propio ritmo, lento y tranquilo, totalmente contrario a la música electrónica que se estaba reproduciendo. Es como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior.

-La rosa ¿quién te la dio?- pregunto el chico estableciendo finalmente contacto visual con la peli azul.

Marinette hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, ahora estaba totalmente atrapada por su intensa mirada verde, mirada que la traslado a otro lugar con cierto gato en un callejón.

-Un felino me la regalo- Marinette no supo de donde había salido esa respuesta. ¡Perfecto! ahora Adrien creería que estaba loca, pero este opto por no pronunciar palabra y seguir observando concentradamente a la peli azul. Aunque Marinette portara unos zapatos bastante altos Adrien seguía sacándole al menos cuatro dedos de altura, no pudo evitar comparar esa altura con la de otra persona muy familiar. Adrien rompió el contacto visual para centrar la atención en un mechón azulino que se deslizaba por la mejilla de la peli azul, el rubio soltó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica para proceder a capturar el mecho y enrollarlo entre sus dedos. Marinette sintió que iba de desmallarse cuando el oji verde estiro el mechón con dedos elegantes hasta colocarlo debajo de su nariz y olerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Jazmín- murmuro el rubio deslizando el mecho detrás del oído de la heroína.

Ese era el champú preferido de la chica. El rubio volvió a taladrarla con la mirada como si buscara algo, la peli azul sintió de nuevo la necesidad de cubrirse, volvía a sentirse tan expuesta como si todos sus secretos estuvieran siendo revelados y solo porque era Adrien a la chica no le importaba. Algo en el rostro del chico capto por completo la atención de la peli azul.

-¿Que te ocurrió en el rostro?- pregunto la peli azul tocando suavemente el pómulo izquierdo del chico en donde se podía distinguir claramente un feo hematoma que era de un color negruzco.

-Fui un idiota y una hermosa chica me golpeo- dijo el oji verde levantando su mano y presionándola sobre la de Marinette. La mano de Adrien se sentía tan cálida contra la suya que por el contrario se había quedado completamente helada junto con el resto de su cuerpo. La verdad estaba allí justo delante de sus ojos pero la peli azul no podía creerla, todas las piezas se agrupaban en orden delante de sus ojos pero se negaba a hacerlas encajar, se negaba a hacer ese salto en el vacío y aceptar la realidad.

-¡Adrien!- grito alguien en el salón haciendo que ambos separaran las miradas.

Era Nino que estaba al lado de una estupefacta Alya un poco alejados de ellos. Nino levanta su brazo alegremente en dirección a ellos. Su felicidad se transformó en incomprensión cuando Alya empezó a golpearlo con su bolso de mano, Marinette estaba segura de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo al pobre Nino. "¡idiota! ¿¡Que no ves que estaban en la mejor parte!?". A la peli azul casi le dio un ataque de risa pero con lo nerviosa que estaba probablemente terminaría vomitando por lo que trato de contenerse. Adrien la había soltado y había puesto una distancia considerable entre los dos, lo cual en cualquier otro caso a Marinette la hubiera deprimido ahora se lo agradecía, necesitaba distancia. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio no llevaba disfraz, pero eso no impedía que resaltara aun con una simple camisa negra y unos jeans azul obscuro.

-Debo irme- dijo Adrien llamando la atención de Marinette -volveremos a encontrarnos pronto- dijo pasado a un lado de la peli azul pero justo antes de retirarse el rubio se inclinó hacia el oído de la chica y le susurro -por cierto te vez perrrfecta ese vestido My Lady- sin decir otra cosa el chico se retiró con gracia entre la multitud.

Eso fue todo. A Marinette le parecía estúpido seguir con aquella farsa, la verdad que se había esforzado tanto en negar se estaba estrellado con todo su esplendor contra su rostro, la frágil capa de ignorancia que le había costado tanto mantener en pie se estaba haciendo añicos a su alrededor, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¡Marinette!-. La peli azul no se había dado cuenta del momento en que su amiga había llegado a su lado -Nino dile a tu amigo que le voy a romper su bonita cara de modelo -dijo Alya escupiendo las palabras con veneno. -amiga por favor responde- dijo la morena desesperada sacudiendo los hombros de la chica. Marinette sentía vagamente como alguien la tomaba de los hombros y cargaba con todo su peso para guiarla a algún lugar. La peli azul sintió como la hacían entrar en un cuarto cálido que olía a desinfectante y cloro. Estaban en el baño. -¡Marinette!- grito Alya mas desesperada al ver como su amiga se desplomaba en el piso, lo que más le preocupaba es que la peli azul ni siquiera lloraba solo estaba allí con los ojos abiertos y temblando, parecía una muñeca rota. La morena se sentía completamente culpable, su amiga no quería ir a aquella fiesta y ella la había obligado. Cuando encontrara a ese rubio teñido iba a romperle sus huesos uno por uno, pero ahora su prioridad era su amiga que se hallaba en un estado catatónico. -Marinette por favor respóndeme ¿qué te ocurre?.

-Tranquila Alya, estoy bien- dijo la peli azul recobrando el habla aunque no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse aún -estoy bien Alya, lo prometo- le repitió a su amiga que se había arrodillado junto con ella en el suelo del baño.

-No me trago eso Marinette ¡dime ya mismo que ocurrió! ¿¡Te rechazo!?-

Ante esa última pregunta a Marinette le entraron ganas de reír, no, Adrien no la había rechazado, de hecho le había revelado algo increíble.

-No- dijo Marinette sencillamente negando con la cabeza.

-¿¡Te dijo que si!?-

-No-

-¡Maldición Marinette! dime de una jodida vez que fue lo que paso- dijo la morena exasperada. Marinette se quedó callada sin saber que responderle, era su mejor amiga, pero no podía decirle que había descubierto uno de los mayores secretos de Paris, y que de hecho, Adrien también había descubierto uno -está bien- dijo Alya con los dientes apretados colocándose de pie -iré por un poco de agua para ti y cuando vuelva más vale que empieces a cantar pajarito- dijo para luego dejar a Marinette sola en el baño sentada en las baldosas.

-¡Marinette!- dijo una vocecita muy cerca del oído de la peli azul.

-¡Tikki! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto la chica confundida, se suponía que Tikki debía quedarse descansando en su habitación.

-¡Es un akuma!- dijo con urgencia la Kwami.

-¿¡Otra vez!?- ese debía ser un jodido record ¿de verdad Papillon no tenía nada más interesante que hacer con su vida de mariposa?

-Marinette ¿estás bien?- pregunto Tikki observando con preocupación a la adolescente -¿qué ocurrió?

-Muchas cosas Tikki, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para contártelas, debo transformarme y salir de aquí antes de que Alya vuelva- dijo la peli azul colocándose de pie y observado alrededor una ruta de escape que no fuera la puerta de salida del baño, su mirada se clavó en una pequeña ventana rectangular que estaba situada casi al borde del techo. Alya iba a matarla cuando volviera y no la encontrara allí pero no tenía otra opción.

-¡Tikki transfórmame!-

MLBMLMBLMBLMBLMBLMBLB

De alguna forma Marinette se las había arreglado para no afrontar a Chat Noir en toda la pelea, este se comportaba con total naturalidad diciendo y haciendo exactamente lo normal en él. Por otro lado Marinette era una bola de nervios, se la había arreglado para mantener una distancia razonable entre los dos. Por suerte para ambos el villano en esta ocasión no era muy fuerte por lo que una vez que Marinette hubo tenido en sus manos el amuleto encantado de esta ocasión hizo un plan rápidamente para ponerle fin al mal.

-¡Chat utiliza Cataclysm!- Marinette no tuvo la necesidad de decirle al felino más detalles, este la entendió de inmediato, siempre había sido así, siempre habían tenido esa conexión y hora era consiente que esa conexión también se aplicaba a...

-¡Ladybug cuidado!-

Eso era un déjà vu, esa misma experiencia la había vivido esta tarde, pero esta vez en lugar de un loco con complejo de ave era un autobús que se aproximaba a aplastarla. "Esta vez no" pensó la heroína despegando su yo-yo y poniéndolo a girar con una velocidad exorbitante para utilizarlo como escudo, antes de que el autobús se estrellara Ladybug sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban por los hombros, era Chat que había imitado su acción y había puesto a girar su bastón para igualmente utilizarlo como escudo.

Marinette dejo de girar su yo-yo al igual que el rubio su bastón cuando se hallaban fuera de peligro en el interior del autobús, ya que sus artefactos lo habían atravesado permitiéndoles ingresar seguros al transporte público.

-Ganamos- dijeron ambos al unísono chocando sus puños.

Ladybug sintió una corriente de electricidad allí donde su mano tocaba la de su compañero, de pronto todos los recuerdos de esa tarde se agruparon en su mente y sintió como si un enjambre de mariquitas se retortijaban en su estómago.

-Ti-tienes el collar- el intento de la chica en no sonar nerviosa fracaso estrepitosamente.

-Aquí esta My Lady- dijo el oji verde pasándole el collar a su compañera.

Marinette lo tomo y lo arrojo al piso del autobús para luego pisarlo y sacar el akuma.

-No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma- dijo introduciéndolo en su yo-yo mágico para luego liberarlo -adiós mariposita- se despido la chica de la mariposa blanca -¡Ladybug milagrosa!- exclamo para que luego su amuleto encantado se evaporara y dejara paso al montón de mariquitas que se ocuparon de regresar todo a la normalidad, el autobús volvía a estar en sus condiciones originales. El trabajo estaba hecho.

-Siempre me ha encantado cuando dices eso- dijo el felino con una sonrisa observando fijamente a Marinette.

Ese era el momento que la chica temía ¡no estaba preparada! ¡No podía afrontarlo aun!

-De acuerdo, terminamos aquí... entonces yo me voy yendo- dijo la peli azul atropelladamente llegando a la puerta del autobús y abriéndola pero volviéndola a cerrar cuando una mano hizo presión sobre la suya para impedir que la puerta se abriera. Luego procedió a envolver ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la heroína y abrazarla por detrás.

-No tan rápido My Lady, aun tienes cosas que resolver con este minino- susurro guturalmente en su oído.

-Chat por favor no... No estoy lista- suplico lastimosamente la peli azul cerrando con fuerza su ojos.

-Está bien- dijo el rubio recostado su mejilla en la cabeza de Marinette -cambiemos de tema- Marinette sentía escalofríos cada vez que se escuchaba un pitido de sus aretes y del anillo de Chat, no les quedaba mucho tiempo con sus transformaciones y ambos lo sabían. -en mi clase hay una chica preciosa- dijo el chico de pronto con aparente tranquilidad -tiene la piel blanca y grandes ojos azules, podría perderme para siempre en esos ojos- con cada palabra Marinette sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco -tiene un hermoso cabello negro azulado que generalmente mantiene en dos coletas- Chat tomo con suavidad una de las coletas de la peli azul y empezó a enrollarlo en sus dedos -esa chica fue la primera amiga verdadera que hice cuando llegue a la escuela. Aún recuerdo lo tremendamente mal que me sentí cuando no quería ni hablarme por culpa de una goma de mascar que yo no había colocado en su puesto- había cierto tono divertido al pronunciar esa última oración. Marinette sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más en respuesta. -ella es muy divertida, desde que le di mi sombrilla ese día lluvioso siempre tartamudea y se sonroja cuando hablamos, aunque ya no lo hace mucho últimamente, una verdadera lástima ya que se ve adorable cuando lo hace -el nudo en la garganta de Marinette se hacía cada vez más apretado y por alguna razón sintió ganas de llorar aunque no exactamente de tristeza. -pero yo estaba ciego, ciego de amor por una heroína fantástica que ponía mi mundo de cabeza- al decir esto el rubio se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en el cuello de la peli azul justo el lugar donde la había mordido horas atrás. Marinette se estremeció -con el pasar de los años me confundía cada vez más. Estaba enamorado de mi heroína en traje de mariquita pero cuando mi niña de coletas entraba al salón se me hacía imposible apartar la mirada- a este punto la peli azul ya no podía pasar saliva por su garganta de lo seca que estaba, si las manos del rubio no la estuviera sosteniendo ya se habría estampado contra el suelo del autobús, sus piernas parecían gelatina -cada día que pasaba yo estaba más confundido y un amigo solo empeoraba la situación diciéndome que mi amiga de coletas estaba colada por mí pero yo no creía que esa chica tan maravillosa en verdad me quisiera- ¡Nino!. Iba. A .Matarlo -el día de hoy le hice algo horrible a esa chica ¡dos veces! aunque al final esa chica me dio una enorme e increíble sorpresa que no me merecía pero que no iba a desaprovechar -al decirlo mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la heroína haciendo que a esta se le escapara un involuntaria suspiro -claro que en esos momentos no estaba seguro de que fueran la misma, aunque para serte totalmente sincero ya lo sospechaba -ella también debía ser totalmente sincera, en el fondo de su corazón también estaba esa sospecha desde hace algún tiempo pero no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para pensar en esa posibilidad -hoy mismo me dije que lo descubriría, se lo preguntaría directamente a penas la viera, fue por eso que me anime a ir a esa estúpida fiesta- Marinette casi podía sentir el ceño fruncido del chico a su espalda -pero entonces la vi... y todo pensamiento racional voló de mi cabeza. Se veía impresionante con ese vestido negro que se ajustaba a la perfección a todo su cuerpo y dejaba a la vista esas largas piernas. Tuve que contenerme para no abrirles las gargantas a todos esos imbéciles que se comían con la mirada a mi princesa- esto último lo dijo casi gruñendo para luego deslizar su lengua sensualmente por el cuello de la heroína dejando un rastro húmedo por su mentón y parte de su cuello -la peli azul solo atino a sujetarse fuertemente de los brazos del felino he inclinar más su cuello retorciéndose de gusto -luego de sacarla a bailar no me quedaron dudas, mi niña de coletas y mi heroína fantástica eran la misma persona. Perdí tres años de nuestras vidas tratando de decidir así que ahora no voy a perder ni un segundo más -justo al terminar de decir eso los aretes de Marinette emitieron un a fuerte luz para luego revelar la verdadera forma de la peli azul. Ninguno de los dos se movió de suposición, segundos después Marinette sintió un calor envolvente en su espalda y ahora los brazos que la sujetaban ya no estaban envueltos por un traje negro sino por una camisa negra. -siempre me ha encantado el olor de tu cabello- dijo el rubio enterrando la nariz en el cabello de la heroína -ahora la pregunta importante es ¿que sientes en realidad por mi Marinette? -la peli azul tembló, la había llamado por su nombre y sin saber porque eso la llenaba de dicha. Había llegado la hora, era el momento de confesar por fin sus sentimientos.

-Te amo Adrien- dijo Marinette con una firmeza y seguridad digna de la defensora de Paris.

De improviso el rubio le dio la vuelta haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, no soltó su cintura y ella deposito sus manos en su pecho, la peli azul podía sentir el rápido latido del corazón de Adrien contra su mano, al parecer no era la única nerviosa. Aunque la noche era obscura la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas del autobús dándole al interior un ambiente mágico.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto el rubio con el rostro totalmente serio. La peli azul sintió como esos ojos la penetraban, la chica solo atino a asentir pero el chico aún no se veía del todo satisfecho -pero ¿puedes amar las dos partes de mí? es decir, sé que Adrien es un caballero pero esa es solo la mitad de mí, la otra mitad bueno... ya la conoces- dijo Adrien nervioso desviando la mirada. Por primera vez esa noche Marinette lo noto inseguro ¡se veía tan lindo!

-La única razón por la que no le di a Chat Noir una oportunidad fue porque estaba esperando a que Adrien se fijara en mi- dijo Marinette con una sonrisita -pero no podía evitar sentirme atraída a él, bueno te debiste haber dado cuenta esta tarde- dijo la peli azul con las mejillas rojas al recordar las acciones de esa tarde en el felino. El oji verde le dedico una sonrisa cómplice con un guiño.

-Fuimos unos tontos- dijo con un suspiro el rubio.

-Sí, lo fuimos- confirmo Marinette.

Ambos empezaron a reír y se abrazaron. Adrien levanto un poco a Marinette y comenzó a dar vueltas con la chica en brazos, para luego volver a depositarla suavemente en el piso y unir sus frentes.

-Te amo Marinette- le susurro haciendo que la chica estrangulara un grito. Hacia tanto tiempo que quería escuchar esas palabras de esos labios.

-Yo también te amo Adrien- repitió la chica colocándose en puntillas y uniendo sus labios en chico.

-Eso termino bien- dijo una vocecita que provenía de encima de sus cabezas.

-Concuerdo, como lo dijo el maestro Fu: están hechos el uno para el otro- respondió otra vocecita.

Adrien y Marinette alzaron sus cabezas para encontrarse con los dos kwamis que los observaban entretenidos. Los adolescentes rieron mientras volvían a conectar sus ojos y unían de nuevo sus labios.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Notas finales:

¡Bueno gente bella hasta aquí el shot! espero que no les haya parecido demasiado tedioso ._.. disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico xD Estoy pensando en escribir un cap extra. Comenten que les parece la idea. ¡por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios! ellos me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Un beso :-*


	2. Chapter 2 Día de San Valentin

Holas gente hermosa, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. De verdad significan mucho para mi 3. Aquí está por fin el capítulo extra. Advierto que en este capítulo hay lemon... otra vez gracias! Ojala les guste.

Lo que oculta el disfraz: día de San Valentín

-¡voy tarde! ¡Voy muy, muy tarde!- grito Marinette bajando las escaleras tratando de no caer en el proceso. No importa la edad que tuviera, esa chica no perdía la costumbre de nunca estar a la hora indicada.

-adiós mamá, papá- se despidió de manera apresurada la chica dándole su respectivo beso en la mejilla a cada progenitor.

Salió a voladas de su casa rogando que Adrien lograra distraer a la profesora el tiempo suficiente, como ya había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Diviso la entrada del instituto ¡ya estaba cerca! Se encontraba entrando por la puerta principal cuando un impacto la hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Nada raro tratándose de ella.

-Lo siento- dijo una voz alarmada antes de que ella pudiera disculparse.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa...- observo la mano pálida que se extendía delante de ella y siguió el recorrido topándose con un inconfundible cabello rojo intenso -Nathaniel- dijo Marinette dándole una amplia sonrisa a su compañero y tomando su mano para levantarse.

El chico seguía siendo uno de los más tímidos de la clase, a Marinette le agradaba bastante y admiraba su estilo artístico, el cual por cierto estaba regado por todo el suelo del pasillo debido a que la peli azul le había hecho tirar sus dibujos ¡que torpe!

-Como lo siento Nath- dijo Marinette apresurándose a recoger los papeles.

-No te molestes Marinette, fue culpa mía, por favor vete a clases-

Claro está que la chica no se fue, estaba acostumbrada a limpiar sus desastres pero le apenaba mucho cuando estos afectaban a terceros. Se apresuró a seguir recogiendo entre los susurros del pelirrojo que le urgían para que fuera al aula.

-Ya está- dijo la peli azul satisfecha tendiéndole las hojas de dibujo al chico. Estaba por soltarlas cuando un destello azul en las páginas capto su atención -espera un segundo-.

-¡Marinette dame mis dibujos- dijo el chico con voz desesperada tratando de arrebatarle las hojas a la peli azul, mas está dando un giro suave logro escaparse de sus manos para poder apreciar los dibujos.

Era ella.

Unas tras otras las hojas mostraban dibujos de ellas en diferentes poses, vestimentas y peinados. Los dibujos tenían una exactitud impresionante, las líneas eran suaves pero precisas. Verdaderas obras de arte. Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse alagada y avergonzada en parte iguales.

-¡No veas!- Nathaniel le arrebato los dibujos y de manera atropellada trato de guardarlos en su mochila, pero su nerviosismo era tal que sus manos le temblaban dificultando la tarea. Sus mejillas estaban de un rojo bastante cercano al tono de su cabello y tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

A Marinette se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de hacía unos años, el incidente parecido a este que había ocurrido por culpa de Cloé. No había pensando mucho en lo ocurrido, pero esta situación la hacía pensar en los sentimiento de Nathaniel hacia su persona ¿acaso la admiraba debido al amor que le compartían al arte?

-Lo siento, no debí verlos sin tu permiso-

El chico seguía sin mirarla a los ojos. La peli azul estaba preocupada de haberlo hecho enfadar.

-De verdad lo siento Nath. Son muy hermosos- dijo con total sinceridad.

Eso hizo que el chico levantara la mirada de golpe.

-¿Te... gustan?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. Ahora parte de su cuello también estaba rojo.

-¡Por supuesto! Son increíbles- dijo Marinette complacida de que hiciera contacto visual, ya no se veía enfadado -¿soy... yo?- pregunto de manera suave.

Nathaniel cerró sus ojos por un momento tragando fuerte, no valía la pena tratar de ocultarlo.

-Si- dijo en un susurro que apenas logro escuchar Marinette -¡no soy un acosador!- exclamo de pronto sobresaltando un poco a la peli azul -pe-perdón-

-Está bien- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa dulce -no pienso que seas un acosador, estoy verdaderamente alagada-

-¿No piensas que soy raro?-

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risita suave que a Nathaniel le pareció hermosa.

-Para nada, es un placer servirte de boceto-

-Eres mucho más que un boceto Marinette, eres mi musa- dijo hablando con una seguridad poco característica del pelirrojo, haciendo que la chica se quedara muda por un momento. -Puedes quedarte con este, si quieres- dijo Nath recobrando su timidez mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo y le tendía un dibujo a Marinette.

Era ella con un vestido azul obscuro que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello el cual estaba suelto y caía en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. El dibujo era precioso.

-¿De verdad puedo quedármelo?-

Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza de forma tímida.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Marinette- dijo volviendo a establecer contacto visual.

-¡Ejem!-

Un fuerte carraspeo hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y dirigieran su vista a la fuente del sonido. La profesora se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho lanzándoles una mirada reprobadora, pero no era ella la que hizo que Marinette sintiera que le recorría un escalofrió.

A su lado estaba Adrien, también tenía su brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho pero su postura era mucho más rígida que la de la docente. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban por encima de la camisa debido a los tensos que estaban. Sus ojos verdes destilaban fuego puro mientras alternaba su mirada entre ella y el pelirrojo para al final reposarla en el dibujo que la peli azul sostenía en sus manos. Por un impulso Marinette escondió el dibujo detrás de su espalda, como una niña pequeña hubiera hecho si la hubieran atrapado en una travesura y justo así se sentía ella, atrapada. Aunque era ilógico ¡no había hecho nada malo! debería preocuparse más por la profesora que zapateaba el piso con impaciencia.

-Adrien creí que habías dicho que Marinette estaba en el odontólogo-

-Eso fue lo que me dijo- dijo Adrien. Hasta en su voz podía notarse la tensión.

-Amm ¡si fui! Pero... el odontólogo se... fracturo la pierna ¡sí! La pierna... y amm... paso mi cita para después- decía atropelladamente la peli azul, sus excusas tampoco habían mejorado ni un pelo con el paso de los años.

-Lo sentimos- dijo en un susurro Nathaniel ajustando su mochila y pasando al lado de la profesora y de Adrien para entrar en el aula.

A Marinette no le pasó desapercibido las dagas que le lanzo Adrien al peli rojo cuando paso por su lado, incluso pudo notar como el pobre Nath se contraía un poco debido a la intensa mirada del rubio.  
Marinette soltó un suspiro, sabía que se avecinaba una pelea y justo en San Valentín. Adrien era el sueño de cualquier chica, era carismático, caballeroso y dulce además de ser endemoniadamente atractivo con su cabello rubio sedoso y sus ojos verde esmeralda y ni hablar de su cuerpo de infarto, claro que también estaba su otro lado, el seductor, egocéntrico y juguetón, ese que solo Marinette conocía y le encantaba, era como tener lo mejor del día y de la noche. Si, Adrien era un sueño. Pero si había que encontrarle un defecto ese serían sus celos. Un tipo como él no tenía motivo alguno para para que lo atacara un sentimiento como aquel, eso creerían los demás, pero Marinette sabía a la perfección que cuando se traba de ella el chico solía salirse de sus cabales, aunque ella nunca le había dado motivos para sentirse así, el siempre parecía encontrar un detonante para hacer relucir sus celos.

-Ve a clases Marinette- dijo la profesora con un suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrada a los retrasos de su alumna.-tu también Adrien-

Así fue como los tres se encaminaron dentro del salón de clases.

Al entrar Marinette clavo su vista en los únicos asientos disponibles en el aula, los cuales eran detrás de Alya y Nino. Se apresuró para sentarse en su lugar seguida muy de cerca por Adrien. La chica no había terminado de colocar de manera correcta su trasero en el asiento cuando el rubio comenzó su interrogatorio.

-¿Que hacían los dos allá, solos?- pregunto Adrien tratando de que su tono mostrara desinterés mientras examinaba un borrador como si fuera una cosa de suma importancia.

Marinette rodo sus ojos azulinos comenzando a sacar sus libros de la mochila.

-Chocamos, tiro algunas hojas, le ayude a recoger. Fin de la historia- dijo la peli azul rogando porque su novio dejara hasta allí ese tema.

-Aja claro ¿y porque le deseaba un feliz San Valentín a MI NOVIA?- dijo Adrien haciendo especial presión en el adjetivo posesivo.

Marinette tenía que admitir que eso se escuchaba realmente bien saliendo de sus labios.

-San Valentín no es solo para enamorados Adrien, también es para amigos y solo me agradecía por ayudarlo a recoger el desastre que cause- dijo Marinette tratando de prestarle atención a lo que quedaba de la clase -por lo menos el si se dignó a desearme un feliz día de San Valentín- dijo en un susurro aunque de todas formas llego a los oídos del rubio.

Lo escucho suspirar y al instante sintió como pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de la peli azul para atraerla a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento- susurro en su oído -sabes lo posesivo que es este felino My Lady- dijo utilizando un tono bajo y suave haciendo que Marinette se estremeciera -feliz día de San Valentín- finalizo con un suave beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la chica.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Adrien- dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento para disfrutar del calor del cuerpo de su compañero.

Ya a estas alturas no valía la pena tratar de prestar atención a las clases. Siempre era así, un solo gesto, palabra o caricia y Marinette caía totalmente hechizada por los encantos del rubio.

-¿Me muestras que es lo que el tomate te dio?- dijo utilizando el mismo tono seductor.

Hay murió el encanto ¡era una trampa! La engatuso-en el sentido más literal de la palabra-para descubrir que era lo que Nathaniel le había dado. Ese gato rastrero.

De forma brusca Marinette empujo de un manotazo el brazo de Adrien para alejarse todo lo que le permitía su asiento del cuerpo de su compañero.

-¡Adrien!-

-¡Marinette!-

Ugh no era Adrien el que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Disculpe profesora-

Sin duda esa profesora debe tener una paciencia infinita para poder lidiar con la peli azul.

-Creí que te estabas disculpando de verdad- le recrimino en tono un tono bajito. Si la profesora la volvía a reprender sin duda iría derechito a la oficina del director.

-En verdad siento no haberte comido a besos a penas te vi llegar-

Marinette sintió el calor extenderse hasta sus orejas ¡no vuelvas a caer en eso!

-Pero no quiero que aceptes regalos hoy aparte del mío- continuo el chico de ojos verdes.

Los ojos de Marinette relucieron de curiosidad al escuchar la mención de un regalo, pero su enfado iba en aumento haciéndola incapaz de centrarse.

-Adrien deja de comportarte como un niño-

-¡deja de hacerme actuar como uno!-

-¿Ahora resulta que el que seas un niño mimado es mi culpa?-

Los ojos verdes de Adrien chispearon con enfado, estaba por responder cuando se escuchó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir del salón.

-Yo... creo que te veré después- dijo el rubio levantándose de un salto y caminando directo hacia la salida.

-Bien- dijo la chica aunque el oji verde ya no podía escucharla.

Esa acción por parte del muchacho le dolió, el siempre esperaba por ella para luego cargar su bolso e ir a pasar el receso con sus dos amigos. Pero a pesar de eso no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, Adrien debía aprender a controlar sus ataques de celos, aunque tal vez se había excedido un poquito.

Al bajar su vista la peli azul se percató de que estaba siendo observada atentamente por cierta rubia oxigenada la cual al notar su mirada azulina sobre ella le dedico una amplia y odiosa sonrisa a Marinette, era claro que se había percatado de su pelea.

¡Agh! ¡Lo que faltaba! La chica juraba que si esa víbora soltaba una sola palabra iba a utilizar uno de sus afilados lápices para reventar una de sus voluptuosas...

-¿Problemas en el paraíso amiga?- le pregunto Alya que sin darse cuenta se había sentado en el lugar que momentos antes había ocupado Adrien.

-Algo así- dijo Marinette recostando cansadamente una de sus mejillas sobre su mano extendida.

-Adivinare ¿tiene algo que ver con que llegaste al mismo tiempo que Nathaniel?-

-¡Solo lo ayude a recoger unos papeles! además no es que tuviera opción ya que fui yo la que causo el desastre en primer lugar-

-¿Fue solo eso Marinette?- pregunto su amiga arqueando una ceja y lanzándole a la chica una mirada inquisidora.

-¡Sí! Amm, bueno yo, la verdad es que Nathaniel me regalo uno de sus dibujos, que por cierto era de mi- confeso Marinette con cierta vergüenza.

-Amiga, ese pelirrojo esta colado por ti desde hace décadas- antes de que Marinette pudiera objetar Alya la detuvo con un gesto de la mano para que la dejara continuar -y que casualmente hoy te dé un regalo que justamente es un dibujo de ti... nena ponte en el lugar de Adrien, el chico había salido detrás de la profesora para evitar que te dieran otra sanción por retraso ¡y mira con que escena se encuentra! Su novia aceptando regalos de otro tipo en San Valentín -finalizo Alya su monologo ajustando sus lentes dándole aspecto profesional, eso convencía a cualquiera.

-¿Crees que estuve mal? No fue mi intensión herir a Adrien, Nath es solo un amigo-

-Lo se cariño, pero imagina si eso hubiera pasado y Adrien fueras tú y Nathaniel fuera Cloé.

La sangre de Marinette hirvió al solo imaginar esa escena. Wou al parecer Adrien no era el único celoso en esa relación.

-¿Entiendes mi punto?- pregunto Alya re-capturando la atención de la peli azul.

-Sí, creo que si- dijo Marinette en un tono apagado.

-Anda amiga, no te pongas así- dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga -solo ve y discúlpate, no es como si no fuera a perdonarte, ese chico bajaría las estrellas por ti-

Marinette soltó una risita. Alya era una verdadera amiga. Todavía recordaba esa vez cuando creyó que no la perdonaría por desaparecer del baño de la fiesta sin una excusa satisfactoria. Tardo una semana en hacer que la morena volviera a hablarle. Al final no podían estar mucho tiempo la una sin la otra.

-Gracias Alya-

-Vamos Marinette- dijo la castaña tomándola del brazo para sacarla del salón que en ese momento estaba vacío.

Estaban cruzando la puerta del aula cuando el teléfono de Alya empezó a repicar y a vibrar como loco, la chica rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a revisarlo. La morena detuvo su andar de golpe haciendo que la peli azul se preocupara.

-¿Que ocurre Alya?-

-¡Un nuevo akuma!- dijo Alya desbordando emoción por los poros.

¿Cómo era que su amiga se enteraba antes que la misma Ladybug que Paris estaba en peligro?

-¡No deberías emocionarte por eso Alya!-

-¡Nuevas tomas de Ladybug y Chat Noir en acción para mi blok! ¡Vamos Marinette!-

-Amm olvide un cuaderno en el aula, Adelántate tu-

-Como quieras. Bien, hora de trabajar- sin más Alya salió disparada al lugar donde se supone no debía estar en un momento así, pero bueno así era Alya.

-Tienes razón Alya, hora de trabajar- Marinette hecho un rápido vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de estar sola -¡Tikki transfórmame!-

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Al momento en que la heroína llego a la escena una mujer con cabello rosado con un vestido de novia negro se encontraba lanzando espinas de rosas en dirección a los civiles, mas están en lugar de hacerles daño físico hacían que las personas empezaran a llorar incontrolablemente mientras empezaban a decirles cosas al aire vacío. Marinette estaba casi segura de que esa mujer les estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones de cosas terribles.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Chat Noir al momento que llego al lado de la heroína.

-Esa mujer hace que la gente enloquezca con sus espinas, creo que su akuma está en el ramo-

-De acuerdo, en marcha My Lady-

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

-¡Ladybug milagrosa!-

Atrapar a esa chica les había costado un poco, ya es sol se estaba ocultando cuando por fin lograron purificar el akuma.

-Ganamos- dijeron ambos al unísono chocando los puños.

-Te apuesto mi garra del meñique a que Mr. Tomate no haría tan buena pareja contigo como yo- soltó de improviso el rubio.

Hay vamos de nuevo.

Marinette trato de recordar lo que había conversado con Alya para tratar de calmarse.

-Chat, Nathan...- se cortó a si misma al notar que habían algunas personas alrededor que podrían estarlos escuchando, incluyendo a la mujer que acababan de des-acumatizar.

-Digo... Mr ¿tomate?- ¿era enserio? Adrien podía ser muy infantil cuando quería -solo me dio un dibujo de agradecimiento-

-¿De qué?-

-De... mi- admitió finalmente la peli azul en un suspiro.

Casi pudo ver como la espalda de Chat Noir se crispaba en señal de disgusto como un verdadero gato.

-Espera a que ponga mis garras en ese rarito- cada palabra en esa oración la pronuncio con los dientes apretados y flexionando sus garras enguantadas -¿¡porque demonios te está dibujando!?-

-¡Sus dibujos de mí no tienen nada de malo!- dijo Marinette tratando de defender a Nath, aunque debía admitir que si se sentía un poco cohibida al saber que ese chico la dibujaba.

Chat Noir se quedó callado por un largo tiempo haciendo que la chica se preocupara.

-¿Chat?-

-Dijiste ¿SUS DIBUJOS? ¿Hay más de uno?-

Ups...

-Bueno, amm, yo...-

-¡Eso fue todo por hoy Paris!- grito Chat haciendo una reverencia ganándose aplausos de las personas que estaban alrededor, ni siquiera recordaba que ellos seguían allí. Esperaba que no hubieran escuchado su discusión de pareja -My Lady y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver-

Sin más tomo la cintura de la peli azul y estiro su barra, elevándolos a los dos por la estrellada noche de Paris. Ladybug pudo notar que la dirección que estaba tomando era camino a su casa. Sus aretes soltaron un pitido en señal de que a su transformación le quedaba poco, la de Chat tampoco duraría mucho más, lo que significaba que iba a des-transformarse en la casa de Marinette e iba quedarse allí hasta recuperar fuerzas para volver a irse. Saber esto la puso nerviosa pero no encontró valor para decir nada.

Una vez que llegamos al balcón de la habitación de la chica la dejo delicadamente en el piso mientras volvía a encoger su barra. Delante de los ojos de Marinette el anillo de Chat soltó el ultimo pitido para después soltar un brillo verde segador y transformar el traje negro de Chat Noir en una camisa con jeans y zapatillas deportivas. La chica aún no se acostumbraba completamente a que ambos se des-transformaran delante del otro después de tantos años de anonimato. Luego fue el turno de Marinette.

-Hola señoritas- dijo Plagg haciendo una reverencia bastante parecida a la de su dueño -mi queso- le exigió al rubio el cual se limitó a tomar su bolso y extraer de él una caja repleta de queso camembert.

-Hola Plagg- dijo Marinette extendiendo una mano para acariciar la orejitas negras de Kwami el cual soltó un ronroneo.

-La última vez que yo intente acariciarte me mordiste- dijo Adrien con reproche.

Plagg se limitó a encoger sus pequeños hombros.

-Tikki ¿puedes acompañar a Plagg en mi habitación un rato?- pregunto la peli azul sabiendo que necesitaría privacidad.

-Está bien, si me necesitas solo llámame- dijo la Kwami dándole una larga mirada de advertencia a Adrien.

-Gracias Tikki-

Los dos Kwamis intercambiaron miradas y procedieron a entrar en los aposentos de la heroína.

Los estuvieron sumidos en el silencio durante un rato hasta que Marinette tomo la iniciativa de empezar la conversación.

-Lo siento Adrien- dijo la peli azul jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

Adrien fijo su mirada confundida en la chica, como si hubiera esperado que cualquier cosa saliera de sus labios menos aquello.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Marinette?-

La chica a paso nervioso fue hasta el barandal de su alcoba colocando en este sus antebrazos recargando así el peso de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el barandal. De alguna forma tener a Adrien en su habitación de noche la ponía nerviosa y hay que recordar que aún era San Valentín. Pero su nerviosismo se debía a un tema en específico, antes de que ocurriera todo el embrollo con Nathaniel la oji azul se había partido en dos la cabeza tratando de encontrar algo que regalarle a Adrien, mas nada lograba satisfacerla, hasta que su mente nebulosa había caído en algo que la hacía ponerse roja del cuello a las orejas. No sería capaz de hacerlo ¿o sí?

-Por lo de Nathaniel- contesto finalmente la peli azul tratando de tragarse sus nervios -si en verdad te molesta tanto le devolveré el dibujo mañana temprano-

Marinette escucho como el rubio tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para luego sentir su peso a su lado en el barandal. Estaba apoyando su espalda y su pierna derecha manteniendo sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-No tienes que hacerlo, sé que es tu amigo y si quieres conservar cualquier cosa que él te dé, estás en tu derecho-

A pesar de decir eso el chico tenía una pose totalmente tensa, como si quisiera jalar cada una de las palabras pronunciadas de regreso a su boca. Marinette no pudo evitar admirar su perfil iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. El en verdad era perfecto.

-¿De verdad no te importa que siga aceptando dibujos de Nath?-

-No...- dijo apretando sus labios en una delgada línea -por amor al cataclysm ¡Claro que me importa Marinette! ¡Me importa cualquier cosa que recibas de él! O de cualquier otro tipo. Deseo ser el único que te pueda hacer feliz con un gesto ¡sé que es infantil! Pero no puedo evitarlo, tú despiertas cosas en mí que nunca antes he sentido y eso... me da miedo, tengo miedo de perderte Marinette-

La peli azul se quedó anonada por la repentina confesión. Sintió su garganta seca y su pulso acelerado, no podía despegar su vista de esas orbes verdes que brillaban con intensidad en contraste con la noche ¿de dónde había salido eso tan de repente? No estaba preparada para algo así, quizás para una discusión o un regaño pero esta repentina muestra de vulnerabilidad por parte del muchacho había dejado a Marinette completamente descolocada. De pronto solo la invadió un repentino deseo de abrazarlo con fuerza y no soltarlo nunca, y así lo hizo.

-Nunca me perderás Adrien- dijo rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos mientras este la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura -te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti-

Adrien enterró su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Marinette, aspirando profundamente la esencia de la chica.

-Yo también te amo My Lady-

El rubio separo su rostro del cuello de Marinette solo para proceder a besar esos labios que tanto lo enloquecían.

Marinette sintió que flotaba mientras los labios de Adrien se movían gentilmente y con maestría sobre los de ella. Era un beso dulce y sin prisas, lleno de amor y ternura. Al momento de separarse la peli azul sentía sus mejillas totalmente rojas y calientes a pesar del frio que se acumulaba en el aire de Paris esa noche.

-Feliz día de San Valentín My Lady- dijo Adrien arrodillándose como todo un caballero mientras le extendía a Marinette una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul obscuro.

Con manos temblorosas la chica acepto el obsequio y suavemente revelo el contenido de esa delicada cajita.

-Oh Dios Adrien-

Dentro de esta se encontraba un exquisito collar de un metal que, Marinette estaba casi segura, era oro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención del bello artilugio era el gatito negro con ojos verdes que tenía por dije. Con miedo de romperlo la peli azul lo tomo delicadamente en sus manos, acariciando el material con la yema de sus dedos, el metal estaba frio más el precioso dije desprendía un calor cómodo al tacto.

-El dije es de ónix con esmeralda- contesto Adrien a la pregunta no formulada de Marinette -¿te gusta?-

¿¡Que si le gustaba!? ¿¡De verdad estaba preguntándole aquello!?

-Me encanta- dijo sinceramente Marinette regalándole una conmovida sonrisa al rubio.

Marinette se estaba quedando sin opciones, Adrien le había dado un magnifico regalo y solo Dios sabe cuánto habría gastado en él, la chica sabía que no valía la pena preguntar el precio ya que el rubio jamás se lo diría, y ella bueno... no es que no tuviera algo planeado, pero no era precisamente algo material.

-¿puedo ponértelo?- pregunto Adrien dulcemente.

-Pero es algo demasiado bonito para usar solo para estar en casa-

-Marinette esto es una promesa de que siempre estaré para ti, quiero que te lo coloques y que no vuelvas a quitártelo nunca- dijo clavando su intensa mirada verde en la azul profundo de Marinette.

¿Cómo negarte cuando te lo pedían de esa forma?

La peli azul le entrego el collar a al rubio para luego darle la espalda y sujetarse en cabello con las dos manos para darle facilidad al oji verde.

Marinette se quedó totalmente quieta mientras Adrien procedía a colocarle el collar. Las manos de chico eran incluso más cálidas que el ónix del minino de aquella pieza. El rubio dio por finalizado su trabajo dejando un suave beso sobre una de los omoplatos de la chica. Esta acción casi hizo que Marinette se atragantara con su propia saliva, había sentido un brote de electricidad que nació allí donde los labios del chico tocaron su piel y se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo.

-Gra-gracias- logro murmurar de manera tardía la joven.

-Déjame verlo- le susurró al oído mientras sin esperar acción por su parte tomo de los hombros a la peli azul y le dio la vuelta de forma lenta pero firme, hasta que volvieron a quedar frente a frente.

-Contrasta a la perfección con tu piel- dijo Adrien apreciando como lucia en la chica aquel minino que descansaba el hueco de su clavícula. Simplemente perfecta.

-Muchísimas Gracias Adrien- repitió la oji azul llevando su mano hasta el dije para acariciarlo con ternura -Ugh Adrien, mi regalo...-

-Está bien Marinette- dijo Adrien dándole una sonrisa sincera -no lo hice con la intención de que me dieras nada a cambio, tu me lo das todo al solo quedarte a mi lado-

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se las arreglaba el chico para ser tan tierno sin dejar de verse genial? Sin duda era algo que solo Adrien Agreste podría hacer.

-Si tengo un regalo, es solo que... no sé cómo dártelo- Marinette sentía como sus mejillas volvían a ponerse de un rojo intenso lo cual solo despertaba más la curiosidad en el felino.

-¡Ya vuelvo!- dijo la chica corriendo hacia su habitación.

Una vez adentro Marinette apoyo ambas manos sobre su mesita de noche, pudo ver el ligero temblor que estas tenían. No, no podía hacerlo. Sintiéndose como una cobarde abrió un cajón de su mesita y de él extrajo su plan B.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Marinette al momento que volvió a llegar al balcón extendiéndole una caja de considerable tamaño al muchacho.

Adrien la tomo examinándola con sumo interés para luego quitar el envoltorio con delicadeza y abrirla. Por su cara se extendió una sonrisa radiante de dientes blancos.

-¿Los hiciste tú?-

Marinette se limitó a asentir apenada, eso era bastante soso comparado con lo que el rubio le avía obsequiado. El regalo constaba de los chocolates típicos de ese día. Solo que estos tenían forma de gatos y catarinas y avían sido realizados por las propias manos de la peli azul.

-Me encanta, me da hasta lastima comérmelos-

-Para eso los hice tonto- dijo Marinette jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello -sé que no es mucho...-

-Marinette los hiciste tú, es obvio que me fascina, además sabes que me encantan las cosas dulces- dijo envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y dejando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Marinette en verdad deseaba darle lo que había planeado en un principio pero no se sentía con la confianza necesaria ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si se burlaba? Dudaba mucho que Adrien hiciera esto último pero...

-Creo que ya es algo tarde- dijo el rubio sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos -Plagg- llamo el rubio suavemente. Casi de inmediato el Kwami se presentó delante de su dueño, seguido de cerca por Tikki -transfórmame-

Otra vez se presentó ese brillo verde segador y en un segundo estaba delante de ella Chat Noir.

-Fue un verdadero placer que me prestara su compañía esta noche damisela- dijo de forma galante el rubio haciendo un reverencia teatral y finalizando con un giño.

-El placer fue todo mío gatito- dijo Marinette siguiéndole el juego y extendiendo su mano, la cual el felino no dudo en tomar para depositar en ella un suave beso.

-Nos vemos mañana My Lady- dijo saltando ágilmente sobre el barandal de la muchacha.

-¿No me das un beso de despedida?- dijo la chica haciendo pucheros.

El chico del traje soltó una pequeña risa mientras flexionaba sus piernas, aun encima de barandal, para que su rostro quedara casi a la altura del de Marinette.

La peli azul tuvo que colocarse de puntillas para finalmente unir sus labios con los del rubio.

Ella fue la que inicio el beso, moviéndose con lentitud sobre la boca ajena, saboreando con deleite los suaves labios de oji verde. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente el chico comenzó a separarse con ademan de retirarse. El rubio no había terminado de tomar su primera bocanada profunda de aire cuando la chica volvió a atacar sus labios aprovechándose de la sorpresa del chico para introducir su lengua en la boca del felino.

Marinette estaba segura de que si ese no fuera Chat Noir habría terminado cayéndose del balcón debido al ataque sorpresa que había recibido. Mas el chico solo se quedó estático debido a la impresión por un par de segundos para luego corresponder con la misma intensidad. Ambas lenguas se enredaban dentro de sus cavidades en un beso húmedo y caliente bastante subido de tono. Así de abrupto como empezó la peli azul lo termino ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio.

-Te tengo otro regalo- dijo la chica antes de que Adrien soltara palabra.

Ya está, lo había dicho, no podía arrepentirse.

-¿Te espero aquí?- pregunto el chico que tenía los labios algo hinchados por los besos.

Esa imagen solo hizo que Marinette tuviera más ganas de morderlos.

-No, esta vez tú debes venir conmigo- dijo Marinette tratando de tragarse los nervios que volvían a nacer en el centro de su estómago.

Sin decir otra palabra la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras escuchando casi de inmediato como unos pasos agiles la seguían. ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!? ¡Era imposible que ella hiciera aquello! ¡No! ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde Marinette!...

-¿My Lady?- pregunto preocupado Adrien al ver que la chica se había quedado de pie en medio de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

-Siéntate- le ordeno la chica mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza señalando a su cama.

-Amor ¿qué está pasando?-

-Adrien por el amor de Dios solo siéntate en la cama-

¿¡Acaso no entendía lo difícil que era para ella aquello!? ¡Claro que no lo entiende idiota, no es adivino! A, cierto...

Con la indecisión marcada en sus facciones Chat obedeció sentándose grácilmente en el borde de la cama, manteniendo su mirada alerta fija en la peli azul.

Esa mirada felina solo ponía más y más nerviosa a la peli azul ¡como deseaba tener su traje de Ladybug en esos momentos! Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Colocándose de pie frente al chico, Marinette lleno de aire sus pulmones, sentía sus manos transpirar y su cuerpo temblar levemente. La peli azul sabía que su estado actual no pasaba desapercibido para el chico que la miraba de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su extraño comportamiento, mas opto por mantener la boca cerrada hasta que la chica decidiera tomar acción, cosa que Marinette agradeció profundamente.

Es ahora o nunca pensó la peli azul llenándose de valentía para lograr su objetivo.

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos Marinette comenzó a sacarse el chaleco que solía portar, sintió un escalofrió al sacárselo completamente y escuchar como este hacia un ruido sordo al chocar contra el piso. No quiso abrir sus ojos para comprobar que expresión tendría su compañero en aquellos momentos. Antes de que su valentía se esfumara completamente tomo el dobladillo de su camiseta blanca y comenzó a levantarla dejando al descubierto su vientre, luego su estómago, estaba más arriba de las costillas cuando una exclamación ahogada por parte del rubio la hizo detenerse, supuso que ya había captado cual era el obsequio. La chica apretó sus ojos con más fuerza, sabía que al momento que le los abriera y se encontrara con aquella mirada verde todo se iría por el caño.

-Marinette... ¿qué es-estas?...-

En otros momentos quizás se habría enorgullecido de hacer tartamudear al joven, quizás hasta lo habría molestado un poco, pero en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de emitir palabra, mucho menos de profesar una burla. Volviendo a retomar su labor, antes de que desistiera por completo, la oji azul se sacó totalmente la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, arrojándola también al suelo de su habitación.

Escucho como Adrien soltaba el aire de golpe más aun no estaba preparada para abrir los ojos. Rápidamente la chica se sacó las zapatillas para luego tomar el dobladillo de su pantalón y comenzar a bajarlo lentamente por sus pálidas piernas, hasta que también este fue olvidado en el suelo de la habitación.

Listo, estaba hecho ¿sencillo verdad? ¡Ja! Ni ella se lo creía. Cada segundo tenía que luchar con las ganas de cubrirse el cuerpo expuesto. Marinette sabía exactamente la imagen que le estaba regalando al felino. Su juego de ropa interior consistía en un brasier negro con encaje verde y una patita de gato pintada también en verde en la copa izquierda, combinado a la perfección con unas pantis igualmente negras que tenían estampado en la parte de atrás "Chat Noir" en letras verdes. Marinette lo había conseguido casualmente en línea y no había podido con la tentación de comprarlo.

¿Que estaría pensando Adrien? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Pensaba que se veía ridícula? La peli azul juraba que si no obtenía algún tipo de reacción dentro de dos segundos le iba a dar un colapso. Como última medida la joven comenzó a separar sus parpados lentamente encontrándose con una mirada verde que se clavaba directamente en la suya.

Marinette tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un grito. El rubio se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella. ¿¡En qué momento se había puesto en pie!? ¡Maldito sigilo gatuno! La chica no se atrevió a ejecutar un solo movimiento mientras la mirada del felino bajaba y empezaba a recorrerla entera de una manera sumamente lenta y minuciosa. Adrien comenzó a caminar a su alrededor observándola desde todos los ángulos. Marinette no pudo evitar comparar a su compañero con un felino acechando a su presa, listo para devorarla de un solo bocado. Ante esta idea no pudo evitar volver a estremecerse. El chico soltó un leve gruñido satisfecho al llegar a su espalda.

Las garras enguantadas del héroe envolvieron desde atrás a la chica haciendo que esta descansara su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. Cada musculo de del pecho y el abdomen del joven se amoldaba cómodamente a su espalda haciendo que esta se pegara más hacia el anhelando el contacto.

-¿Qué es esto Marinette?- pregunto el rubio de manera ronca sobre el oído de la peli azul.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto confundida.

-No se trata de eso. Me gusta, tal vez demasiado- dijo para luego lamer ligeramente el lóbulo del oído de Marinette haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro quedo.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-pregunto de nuevo con un hilo de voz.

-El problema es que si lo hiciste con la intensión de modelarme y que se me cayera la saliva por un rato misión cumplida. Pero es hora de que me saques a patas de tu habitación-

A pesar de decir aquello los brazos del rubio se apretaron con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Marinette, sin aparente intención de soltarla en un futuro cercano.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda mantener mi autocontrol- confeso Adrien enterrando su nariz en los cabellos azulinos de le chica e inspirando profundamente.

-¿y si no quiero que mantengas tu autocontrol?-

Tras estas palabras todo movimiento por parte del chico seso. Se puso recto mientras giraba las caderas de la chica para que quedaran frente a frente.

-Marinette ¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?- pregunto el chico clavando su mirada fijamente en la peli azul, buscando duda o indecisión en su mirada.  
-Totalmente- afirmo la joven deslizando sus manos por la nuca del muchacho -te amo Adrien y quiero estar contigo en todas las formas posibles-

En ese momento a Marinette sus dudas e inseguridades iniciales le parecieron lejanas. A eso se resumía todo, al amor, y Marinette estaba total y absolutamente segura de que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Adrien Agreste.

-Yo también te amo Marinette-

Sin pronunciar otra palabra ambos labios volvieron a unirse en un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión, deseo y por sobre todo amor. Esta vez fue Adrien el que coló su legua dentro de la cavidad de la chica haciendo que esta suspirara complacida cuando empezó a recorrer todo el interior de su boca con ella. Las manos de Chat se hallaban en los muslos de Marinette recorriéndolos tortuosamente con suaves caricias de arriba a abajo. La chica podía sentir un rastro de fuego que quedaba allí donde las manos del felino pasaban. Un ligero apretón en sus muslos y la peli azul entendió a la perfección la orden, dio un pequeño salto para terminar con las piernas enganchadas en las caderas del rubio.

Sin cortar el beso Chat Noir camino hasta la cama para luego depositar a Marinette suavemente sobre esta, con la piernas aun enganchadas a su alrededor. Al verse en la necesidad de buscar oxigeno la peli azul rompió el beso jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas. El rubio no perdió tiempo y empezó a devorar el níveo cuello de la muchacha arrancando suspiros suaves por parte de la misma. Los labios de Adrien se sentían extremadamente bien contra la piel de su cuello, la chica sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando llego al hueco de su cuello, donde se hallaba el dije y bajo un poco más comenzando a mordisquear los huesos alojados allí.

El rubio siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde de sus senos. Una sonrisa gatuna se extendió por sus labios.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- pregunto observando los pechos de la peli azul de forma predadora.

-Internet- contesto simplemente, luchando contra el impulso de taparse con sus brazos. Se sentía demasiado expuesta.

-Relájate, si en cualquier momento quieres parar, me detendré- dijo Adrien dejando que la chica observara la sinceridad que reposaba en sus ojos.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza. Confiaba en Adrien con su vida y podía apostar sin temor a equivocarse que el haría cualquier cosa por ella. No dudaba en que una sola negativa de su parte y el chico le daría un alto a toda acción.

Chat continúo con su repartición de besos por encima del sujetador. Aun con una capa de tela de por medio Marinette sentía choques de electricidad atravesando su cuerpo. Las garras del felino empezaron su recorrido detrás de su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sujetador. La peli azul podía sentir al chico tratando de desabrochar más sus garras sumadas al calor del momento le estaban dificultando la tarea.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo frustrado apoyando su frente en el pecho de la joven.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas nerviosas. Al parecer no era la única a la que le afectaba aquella situación, le complacía saber aquello.

-¿Te costó mucho?- pregunto con aparente inocencia el rubio.

-Algo, pero está bien, tienes mi permiso para romperlo- dijo adivinando sus intenciones de antemano.

-Es una verdadera lástima- dijo el chico deslizando una garra justo debajo de la unión de las copas -tendré que comprarte muchos más- y sin decir otra palabra flexionó su dedo cortando limpiamente la tela por la mitad.

Marinette ahogo una exclamación al sentir el aire frio entre sus pechos. No era capaz de mirar a Adrien a la cara por lo que cerro sus ojos nuevamente sintiendo como la vergüenza la invadía.

-Eres preciosa My Lady- dijo el chico justo encima de sus pechos haciendo que su aliento cálido chocara contra los mismo. Seguidamente sintió una legua húmeda deslizarse por toda la extensión de la piel de su seno derecho.

Un gemido involuntario se escapó de sus labios, Marinette mordió su labio inferior con fuerza ¿¡de donde había salido eso!? Pudo sentir una sonrisa gatuna extenderse por los labios del rubio que aún estaban unidos a la piel de su pecho. Gato presumido. Todo pensamiento coherente voló muy lejos de su cabeza cuando el joven introdujo el pezón de la chica por completo en su boca y succiono con fuerza, arrancando un gemido más sonoro de parte de su compañera.  
Adrien comenzó con su tarea de lamer y chupar esa sensible piel de la chica mientras que con su mano le daba atención al otro pecho, con cuidado de no causarle ningún daño con sus garras.

Marinette se sentía en el cielo mientras arqueaba su espalda anhelando el contacto con más vehemencia. De su boca no dejaban de salir suspiros y gemidos productos del placer que la estaban abordando en esos momentos. Condujo una de sus manos sobre la cabellera rubia del felino acariciando sus mechones y detrás de las orejas ocasionando que el chico soltara suaves ronroneos contra su sensible piel, su otra mano se hallaba sujetando fuertemente las sabanas debajo de su cuerpo. Chat pasaba su atención de un seno a otro brindando las debidas caricias a cada uno, jugando con ellos y sopesándolos entre sus garras, deleitándose con los dulces gemidos que salían de la peli azul.

Marinette soltó un pequeño gritito de placer y sorpresa cuando los dientes del minino sujetaron uno de sus pezones y lo jalaron de manera lasciva. En su vientre el calor se hacía cada vez mayor, deseo que Chat no estuviera en medio de sus piernas para poder frotarlas y aliviar un poco el ardor que solo aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. Como si leyera su mente el chico levanto una de sus rodillas y la reposo justo en el centro de la chica haciendo un poco de presión en ese punto. El gemido que soltó la peli azul fue más fuerte y largo que los anteriores, reacción que le agrado de sobremanera al rubio. Comenzó de nuevo sus movimientos de manera circular con su rodilla haciendo que Marinette tuviera que morderse la mano para evitar soltar sonidos que alertarían a sus padres, pero aun así no podía retenerlos todos. La chica comenzó a mover su cadera acorde con los movimientos que el chico le proporcionaba, pero comenzaba a ser insuficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba que la llenara por completo.

-Adrien- gimió quedamente Marinette -te necesito, ahora-

-Sus deseos son ordenes My Lady-

Luego de pronunciar aquello el traje de Chat Noir desapareció del cuerpo de Adrien dejando un rastro de luz verde detrás. Marinette no tenía idea de donde había ido a parar el Kwami del rubio pero no se divisaba en ningún lugar de la habitación, de hecho hacía rato que no sabía nada de Tikki tampoco, suponía que se habían retirado para darles privacidad.

-Eres hermosa Marinette- dijo el chico admirándola con devoción.

-¿Solo te quedaras hay mirando?- pregunto divertida la chica.

-Tal vez-

A pesar de haber dicho eso se apresuró en quitarse la camisa y la camiseta que traía debajo dejando así que por fin la peli azul se deleitara con su magnífico cuerpo. Luego el rubio bajo sus jeans dejándolos a los dos solo con la parte posterior de su ropa interior. El chico volvió a posicionarse entre las piernas de Marinette jugando con el borde de sus pantis. Una sola mirada por parte de la chica basto como autorización para poder quitar la última prenda del cuerpo de la heroína.

-Puuurfecta- dijo relamiéndose los labios haciendo que a Marinette se le trancara la respiración en la garganta.

-Apresúrate Adrien- exigió la oji azul.

Sin hacerla esperar más el chico se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y volvió a su posición inicial quedando a la altura de su rostro.

-Si quieres que me detenga solo debes decirlo-

-Está bien-

-Seré suave-

-No, no lo seas. Hazlo rápido-

-Pero...-

-¡Solo hazlo!-

Marinette ahogo un chillido de dolor cuando Adrien entro en ella completamente de una sola embestida y se quedó allí un momento esperando a que la peli azul le diera permiso para continuar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico con verdadera preocupación en su mirada.

-S-si- dijo Marinette oyendo su propia voz quebradiza debido al llanto contenido -por favor continua-

Con mucha delicadeza y lentitud Adrien comenzó a salir y entrar con suaves embestidas en ese cuerpo que era su perdición. En vista de que la chica ya no podía morder sus manos debido a que estaban siendo apresadas por las de su novio tuvo que morder lo único que tenía a su alcance, lo cual era los labios del chico. Mordió con bastante fuerza en una embestida profunda particularmente dolorosa que hizo que el labio de oji verde expulsara algunas gotas de sangre.

-Si te duele mucho me detendré- dijo el rubio como pudo ya que su labio inferior aún era preso de los dientes de la chica.

Esta negó con la cabeza y con sus piernas empujo las caderas del chico, que se habían quedado quietas, de vuelta a su dirección.

Entre caricias y palabras amorosas Adrien fue relajando cada vez más el cuerpo de la peli azul. Marinette no supo en que momento las estocadas dejaron de ser dolorosas para convertirse en sumamente placenteras teniendo que ahogar los gemidos-esta vez de placer-dentro de la boca de su compañero. La chica logro liberar una de sus manos para dirigirla a la espalda del rubio y arañarla con algo de fuerza. Esta acción. Lejos de enojar al chico pareció excitarlo aún mas debido al gruñido ronco que soltó al sentir las uñas incrustarse en su piel.

-Adrien ahh, ya... ya no umm...no puedo- logro decir entre jadeos Marinette.

Ya podía sentir el calor acumulándose en su vientre, alertándola de que se acercaba el final. Adrien acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas llegando hasta lo más profundo que le permitía el cuerpo de su heroína. Esta se retorcía debajo de él gimiendo dentro de la boca de su novio y escuchando los eróticos gruñidos que este le regalaba.

-¡Adrien!- gimió alto la peli azul sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo explotaba en oleadas de placer que la recorrían entera.

-¡Marinette!- la siguió en un gemido ronco encajando sus dientes profundamente en el cuello blanco y níveo de la chica mientras se vaciaba en su interior.

Así se quedaron por un rato, solo escuchando el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones. Hasta que Adrien salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado en la cama.

-Lo siento- murmuro con cansancio el oji verde examinando la mordida que había dejado en el cuello a la chica -a veces me rindo a mis instintos-

-No me molesta, además yo deje tu espalda llena de rasguños. Estamos a mano- dijo la peli azul recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero el cual la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Creo que tienes razón. Oye tal vez no sea el momento para decir esto pero... no usamos protección-

-Tomo anticonceptivo desde hace años para controlar mi periodo- dijo Marinette finalizando en un bostezo.

-¿Lo tenías todo previsto eh?- dijo Adrien divertido acariciando suavemente el cabello de la fémina -aunque no me molesta caer en tus trapas las veces que quieras-

-Ya duérmete Adrien- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Te amo Marinette-

-ya también te amo Adrien-

FIN.

AHORA SI LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DEFINITIVO DE LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE PEQUEÑO PROYECTO. ESPERO LEER DENUEVO SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS LOS CUALES AGRADESCO DE TODO COROZON. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA. Disculpen algún error de ortografía o redacción. BESOS! NOS LEEMOS!


End file.
